Kingdom Fun 2!
by Riku's Dark Vampire Girl
Summary: The sequel to my best fanfic! I'm doing my best to make it just as funny as the last!
1. Chapter 1

It's baaaaaaaacccccccckkkkkkkkk!

Sora looked up at the night sky in the middle of nowhere in particular.

"Hey! It's the giant words again!"

"I mean, uh, a far-off something that's like scattered confetti"

"Scattered confetti that's like scattered sprinkles on creamy donuts!"

"I wanna eat them all! Yours and mine" Sora finishes.

And so, the scene flashes to the beach where Kairi is sitting and working on her good luck charm, when suddenly the waves come up and a shark drags her in. Uh, moving along, the scene shifts to the dented palm tree where Sora is cuddling Riku and Kairi is duck taped to the tree. And all of a freakin sudden, she disinagrates and so does Riku. "Riiiikkkuuuu!" Sora screams as he climbs onto the tree when someone pushes him from behind.

Sanctuary starts to play when Sora lands, but falls off the platform Donald and Goofy are on in Hollow Bastion. Luckily, he gets back up in time to run and chop and jump like a monkey onto the platforms. When he gets to the top, he sees Kairi laying dead on the ground. "She's following me!" Sora runs over to her and starts to kick and jump on her. He looks over to the heart looking machine to see Riku wearing his skirt. Riku turns around and puts his hand out to him. "Riku!" Sora runs over to him. Freaked out, Riku has second thoughts and takes out his dark Keyblade. "I thought you loved me!" Sora blocks his attack and tries to grab for him, but Riku jumps back and dissolves into Ansem. Sora automatically vomits to the side. "No wonder" Sora gets himself together and jumps at him, about to hit him with his Keyblade. It flashes to when Ansem gets hit with light. "Sora, you're an idiot" Riku smiles as the door closes on him.

It then flashes to when Sora loses his heart and then to him pushing Kairi away. Kairi looked up to the sky, just when a blitzball came flying into her head. It all of sudden turns to night and hail starts to strike down form the sky. Sora is surronded by light, floating away in his, ehh, ball of light, mouthing the words "You piece of crap!" Kairi watches as he disappears. As day comes, she dissolves and appears a few feet away, looking older and whatever (She's been in the same place for an entire year?). She lowers her head and it flashes between her and Namine as she mouths "Music won't die". The scene moves over to Namine, where she's looking at a picture of some stairs (Now why would she draw some stairs?).

The camera zooms into the picture to the point where Sora, Donald and Goofy are running up the stairs, killing some heartless. A bunch of heartless appear in front of Sora, but Donald jumps, casting lightning on them. "I'm so powerful!" Sora looks up to see two men in the smoke, then a hallway where he appears. There, Marluxia is standing with his pink scythe. "It's the hippie!" Sora charges at him. The fight flashes between Sora fighting Marluxia and Riku fight Ansem. Finally, Sora throws his Keyblade at Marluxia's groin, but the scene luckily flashes to Sora running up the stairs and Riku running under the stairs (Riku's pretty good at that!). Sora reaches the top to see Namine look up.

She looks back at her drawing and Sora is suddenly in a glass container. "Let me outta here you witch!" Sora bangs on the glass. She mouths the words "Angels in flight" and Sora passes out due to lack of oxygen. He flies through a white scene, but it dissolves into feathers and he flies back to the island. Namine closes her scrap book on a picture of Sora. On the beach, Kairi is trying to cling to Sora's arm and Sora is handcuffed to Riku's wrist, all sleeping.

And then, splash! Roxas falls through some dark water and wakes up, just when he was supposed to hit the ground. He takes a step and birds fly away into the darkness, revealing a stained glass picture of Sora. The darkness goes up to a moonlit beach. A guy in a black hood comes out of a rock. "I've been to see him" another guy on a rock looks over to the one who just came outta nowhere. Hooded guy number 1 walks over to the one sitting on the rock. "He looks alot like you" hooded guy number 2 looks to number one. "Who are you?" number 1 asks. "I am all that's left. Hmph, or, maybe all that ever was" number 2 answers. "Okay, I didn't ask for your life story, idiot. I meant your name!" number 1 sighs. "My name is of no importance. Now, do you remember your true name?" number 2 looked over to number 1. "My true name is..." number 2 starts.

Roxas shoots outta bed. "Another dream about him. But why do I keep dreaming about that guy?" Roxas mumbled to himself. He opened the window next to his bed. "I hope I'm not gay" he sighed. Later on, Roxas sat in his chair in the usual spot. Hayner and Pence seemed to be talking about nothing and Olette looked like she was pretending to look interested. "And that's what happened" Hayner finished his imaginary conversation. "That's just wrong" Pence agreed. "Seifer's gone too far this time" Olette agreed as well.

They looked over to Roxas, who wasn't even paying attention, but nodded anyway. "It's true a bunch of stuff has been stolen around town, so we can't blame him for thinking it's us. See, that's not what bugs me. What _really _me, is that he's going around town telling people we did it. And now everybody and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto club! Have you ever been this mad in your life. I know I haven't! Nu uh! It really pisses me off!" Hayner yells to the ceiling that echoes through the entire world. "Dude, calm down" Roxas said firmly. "Why don't we just go out and catch the thieves?" Roxas suggested. "That's stupid, but why don't we go out and catch the thieves?" Hayner suggested. "That's exactly what I sa-" "But what about Seifer?" Olette asked. "First we catch the thieves" Roxas sighed, deciding to play along.

"Oh no! The...are gone!" Pence tried to say, but couldn't say the word. "Our...are gone?" Hayner tried, but couldn't. "You guys trying to cuss at me?" Roxas raised an eyebrow. "You can't say...why not?" Olette asked. "The thief must've taken it!" Pence guesses. "What type of thief is that?" Hayner asks. "Who knows, but lets just get them!" Roxas nods. "Right" Hayner says as the other two follow him. Roxas is about to follow, but passes out. "His heart is returning. Doubtless he'll awaken very soon, cause I'm always right!" a voice says. Roxas twitches and then wakes up. He slowly gets up as Olette comes running back. "C'mon Roxas" she says as if nothing happened. "Did you not just see what happe-nevermind" Roxas followed.

After they asked around, they headed to the sandlot. Fuu, Rai, and Vivi (His hat's alive!) were doing _something_, but then turned to them. "Thieves!" Fuu pointed. "That was real low, y'know?" Rai made a fists. "Excuse me?" Hayner stomped forward. "Nice come back there, blondie" Seifer came walkin out of the tunnel, all gansta style. "The Seifa!" Pence stepped back (Radio joke). "That was undeniable proof we totally owned you lamers" Seifer pointed to Roxas. "So what'd you do, burn it?" Seifer asked. "Burn him alive!" Roxas thought. "Not that we need some...as proof" Seifer walked over to his little buddies.

"Replay!" Fuu smiled. "Now you're talkin!" Seifer prepared to fight. "I tell ya what. If you beg for mercy, I just might let it slide" Seifer suggested. Roxas, thought, then began to bow down as the others laughed, but he was really looking at the weird and non sharp weapons that appeared outta nowhere. He dashed for the sword looking one that made a squeek. "Aw, man" Roxas sighed at his pathetic 'weapon'. They began to fight and when Roxas was down, he won by kicking Seifer in the groin and got back up. Seifer fell, and nearly passed out. "Uh, Seifer's not feeling so hot, y'know" Rai jumped in front of him, only to me stepped on by Fuu when she said "Tournament decides." Pence took out his camera and aimed it at Roxas. "Do you always carry that thing around? And where'd you stuff it? I didn't see it around your neck?" Roxas asked.

Before Pence could answer, a white thing swooped around him and stole his camera. "What was that?" Roxas asked. "The thief?" Hayner guessed. Roxas ran after it all the way to a forest (Now why is there a forest near a town?). He cornered it at an abandoned mansion. "Ewww, it doesn't look right" Roxas thought to himself as he kept looking at the way it stood, as if it wanted to make out. "We have come for you, my liege" it said. "Wha?" Roxas stepped back. The thing unzipped its mouth and opened up. Using his trusty stuffed weapon, Roxas tried to hit it, but nothing really worked. "No good" he gave up when it suddenly turned into a Keyblade.

With his Keyblade, Roxas began beating it down like crazy. Just when it was about to die, it jumped at Roxas and reached into his pants. "Woah! Woah! WOAH!" Roxas yelled as it ripped off his underwear and disappeared into a dark portal, leaving the pictures behind. "Okay, so I got the pictures back" Roxas picked them up.

"Thanks, Roxas" Where'd you find them?" Hayner asked. "That thing just ran off and left them there after it took my underwear" Roxas explained. "Have you guys noticed that all the pcitures are of Roxas?" Penced asked. "Each and every one of them" Olette agreed. "Hello, the underwear" Roxas complained. "Wouldn't it be weird if somebody wanted to go after the real Roxas?" Pence asked. "Yeah, right. Who'd want a bonehead like Roxas?" Hayner asked. "Hey, thanks" Roxas said sarcastically, still upset about the underwear. "I'm out" Roxas walked out the gate, only to be blinded by the sun and pass out.


	2. Second Day

Okay, maybe that last one wasn't so funny, but I'm workin on it, so cool it with the hooks!

"Organization miscreants, they've found us" a guy covered in red bandages on his head and a belt on his head mumbled. "Why do you have the accent of a rich person if you're not even rich?" a man in a hood asked. "Because, I should be rich! Wouldn't it be cool?" the man answered. "Maybe for you, but whatta bout me?" the hodded man asked. "Eh, back to the problem" DiZ looked back to his computer.

Roxas shot up from his bed from another dream. "Keyblade?" he looked at his hand. "I'm really starting to think I'm gay" he moaned. As he went to the usual spot, he picked up a stick and began to pretend it was the Keyblade. "What was that all about?" he tossed it behind him. "Ouch" the man in the black hood put a hand to the spot where he got hit. "Sorry, about that" Roxas said as the man walked away. "Hooooo boy" Roxas nervously walked away.

As he walked in, Hayner handed him a popsicle (Why do they keep calling it ice cream? Ice cream is vanilla and strawberry! And what's up with the flavor sea-salt? Is there such a flavor?). "Thanks" Roxas smiled. "Do you guys think we'll be together forever?" Pence asked. "Huh? Where'd that come from?" Hayner asked. "Just thinking out loud" Pence shrugged. "I doubt we could be together forever. But isn't that what growing up is all about? It's not how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other, right?" Hayner answered. "Get that off a forturne cookie?" Pence laughed. "Uh, well" Hayner mumble as he hid the piece of paper behind his back. "Man, today is turning out to be a real drag" Hayner complained. "Maybe because of yesterday's picture thief" Pence guessed. "No, it's because summer vacation is almost over and we haven't gone to the beach yet!" Hayner jumped off that, uh, air vent whatever. "Blue seas, blue sky. Lets just get on the train and go!" Hayner turned to them, only to see them with doubt on their faces. "No? Aw c'mon!" he groaned. "In case you haven't noticed, we're broke" Roxas eplained. "Maybe you forgot, I'm smart" Hayner ran off. "Yeah, I forgot about that part" Roxas laughed (So did I).

Up on market street, his friends were looking at a poster on the wall. Hayner waved to him to come over. "Just two more days" Hayner said as he walked over. "You and I have to make the finals" he put his arm on Roxas's shoulder. "That way, no matter who wins, the four of us split the prize, Espcially if it's money" he finished. "Okay, you're on" Roxas agreed. "You two are gonna clean up" Pence said from behind Roxas. "Go get 'em" Olette cheered.

"It's a promise" Hayner said as they both put their elbows together. "Wait, what does this mean?" Roxas asked. "Uh, I forgot" Hayner shrugged. "Yeah, he's smart all right" Roxas thought. "Now lets get down to business" Hayner started. "One ticket cost 900. How much for us?" Hayner asked. Olette thought for a second. "About 36-" "Don't care! Just bring the money back to me!" Hayner ran up the street. The other three sweatdropped.

And so, Roxas began his completely weird jobs. For his job of a street performer, he took a boom box outta his pocket and turned it on. Following the beat, he started to break dance. Onlookers gathered around him and began to throw loads of cash at him, but still not enough. "On to my next job" Roxas checked performing off his list. For pushing a huge pile of cargo up a hill, he simply kicked it up, damaging whatever was inside, and whatever was in it, made screams of pain. "Thanks" Roxas walked away from the garage guy. "Now, mail delivery" Roxas got onto his skateboard. Skating by, he threw mail at a kid's eye, some birds (Why would some birds need mail anyway?) and the woman who gave him the job in which she could have given herself the letter, but decided to have somebody else do it for her! "And now back to Hayner" Roxas skated up the hill.

"Nice work, everyone" Olette started. "Woah woah woah, back up! What did all of you guys do? I didn't see you guys doing anything" Roxas complained. "As I was saying" Olette gave Roxas an evil look. "Added to what we started with, we now have..." Olette took something from behind her back. "Tada! 5000 munny!" she showed it to them. "That I earned!" Roxas screamed in his mind. "Sweet!" Hayner cheered. "Lets get tickets" Olette pointed to the station doors. Pence followed her as Hayner and Roxas stayed behind. "We can't be together forever, so we'd better make the time we do have something to remember" Hayner explained. "Huh?" Roxas asked. "Gotcha!" Hayner punched Roxas in the tummy and ran off (Hit and run!). "Yeah, das a good one" Roxas said weakly as he held his hurt tummy, tears of pain about to come from his cute little eyes.

As he walked, he was suddenly hit by something and he fell to the ground. Feet away from him, was the weapon of mass destruction: the stick from earlier. The others turned to him. Roxas began to get up when the hooded man from before was suddenly, next to him. The hooded man dragged him up and shook him closer. "What?" Roxas tilted his head. "Roxas! Three minutes!" Hayner called. "Okay" Roxas turned to him, then turned back to see nobody there. "Freaky" Roxas ran towards the doors.

"Four students" Hayner told the man or woman...thing at the ticket booth. "Roxas, the money" Pence called. "Wait" Roxas patted his chest, groin, and butt area (Why would he store his things there?), but came up with nothing. "No!" he shrugged. The others turned to him with a questioning look. Roxas thought back to when the man in the black hood knocked him down. "He took it!" Roxas thought. "Where are you going?" Olette asked. "Remember when I fell? I had the money before that. I bet that guy took it" Roxas explains. "Guy?" Hayner asked. "He couldn't have gotten too far..." Roxas guesses. "What're you talking about? There was no guy" Hayner said. "But he" Roxas tried to find his jumbled up words while a bell rung. "There wasn't...really?" he thought. The others turned to the trains and sighed. "Oh boy" Pence mumbled. "And after all the things I had to do to get that stupid money!" Roxas shouted in my mind. "CRAP!" Roxas shouted to the world. "Lets go buddy" Hayner said as they walked out the door. On top of the clock tower, they ate their so called 'ice cream' (They're gonna get fat from those). Roxas wasn't really eating his and allowed it to melt and fall on the random people below. "It's melting" Olette said. "Oh, sorry" Roxas apologized. "Cheer up already!" Hayner looked over to him. "That was definately weird though" Pence said. "Strange" Olette agreed. "You said it" Hayner joined the wording party of fun. "Can you feel Sora?" Roxas looked down. He thought back to the hooded guy who said it and sighed. And so everything went fuzzy.

"Look who's rich now!" the hooded man tosses the pouch in his hand. "Oh leave me alone" DiZ groaned. "And is it that hard to make a beach?" the hooded man asked. "We'd be giving the enemy another entry point" DiZ answered. "I'll just assume that's another excuse for saying you're lazy" the hooded man leaned against the wall. "Sure, why not" DiZ complained. "Oh, and delete that bag of money, unless you want to buy me some sea-salt ice cream" DiZ commanded. "Uh, no thanks" the hooded man kept it to himself.

In an entirely white asylum looking room, a blonde girl stood infront of a pod. "Who're you?" Roxas asked. She turned around and smiled, the witch!


	3. Third Day

Hayner sounds like hater!

Roxas woke up as he always does, but felt somebody in the room and looked to the door. "Great, now I feel like I'm being stalked" he sighed (What is up with all the stars and fish globe looking things in his room?). And so, he tiredly walked to the usual spot, but found no one there because they left a note saying they hated him and ditched. Actually, Hayner said to go to the station cause they were gonna go to the beach and to not sweat about the money. "Hopefully he didn't rob a bank" Roxas walked out the gate.

On market street, he ran into Pence and Olette, but they froze in their tracks. "What the heck?" he ran over to them, only to be stopped by a blonde girl. "Hello, Roxas" Namine said. "Uh, hi" Roxas said slowly. "Where the heck did she come from? And how did she know my name? She must be the stalker!" Roxas thought. "And you are...?" Roxas began, but she put her hand in his face. "I wanted you meet you at least once" she smiled. "Are you stalking me?" Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Um..." she turned around and walked away. "And she has the shortest attention span I have ever seen" Roxas sweatdropped. "Olette dragged me along to go shopping" Pence said once they had gotten back to normal.

"Hey, wanna come with us?" Olette asked. "What is wrong with you two? Did you guys not just see that stalker or what happened to you? Gosh, I sometimes feel like I'm surrounded by idiots!" Roxas walked past them and looked to where Namine left. "Riiiiight, very well then" Olette said as Pence followed her to wherever. "And what the heck? She goes shopping and she said she didn't have any money!" Roxas clutched his fists. "Might as well follow Mrs. Stalker" Roxas walked to where Namine did. But once he got into the forest, a dark portal opened and some white monsters flew out of it. One grabbed his arms and another cut off a piece of his hair while some others took pictures of him. Suddenly, one ripped his shirt off and the other one madly began to take pictures. "Lemme go!" Roxas broke free and ran out through the crack in the wall.

"Why do those things want parts of me?" Roxas ran to the sandlot. "Hey, chicken wuss" Seifer said as Roxas stopped nearby. "Chicken wuss? How'd you like to fight those!" Roxas pointed to the white things that were coming towards them. "Who's that?" Fuu asked. "I don't know, but they've already crossed the line" Seifer prepared to fight. And once again, Roxas had no weapon so he used his stupid and pathetic 'I can't even kill a bug' toy. "Great, the worse time" Roxas mumbled. After fighting a few, he was thrown back to his butt. The others were surrounded, but they suddenly froze. "Roxas, use the Keyblade!" Namine called from a building. "You _are_ stalking me!" Roxas made a fist at her.

But once he turned around, the white thing flew at him. In a completely dark place, three weapons appeared before him. "This day's gettin weird!" Roxas looked up. He walked over to the sword and took it, which magically turned into the Keyblade. "What is up with this giant garage key? I just wanted the freakin sword!" Roxas shouted. The white things that were standing on nothing walked onto the platform, but he was able to defeat them this time. "Whatever" Roxas rolled his eyes. A chest appeared and he opened it, only to get punched in the face by a metal glove. "GOSH! Oh, gosh! What was that for? Dammit!" Roxas put a hand to his eye. "_Oh, sorry. I thought you were Sora" the voice said._ A potion popped out of the box and a door appeared.

_"Beyond this door is a completely different world" the voice said as Roxas walked to it. "But don't be afraid" the voice contiued once Roxas stopped. "Don't stop walking. I love the way you walk! It's so sexy!" the voice all of a sudden went crazy. _"Okaaaaay" Roxas opened the door. He walked up the stairs, getting chests, and defeating the white things. Another door waited at the top. On the same looking platform he was on before, he turned around to at first see a person in a dark coat, but then saw something huge and white. It had a wiggly evil scarf of doom, mittens, and boots, because it was cold in there! "Oh, crap" Roxas gasped. He tried to run away, but nearly fell off the platform.

For minutes, Roxas fought the huge wiggly guy who was stretchy and paper like, but also very creepy. After he hit it with his last shot, it started to malfuntion and it fell down on him with a SPLAT! As he struggled to get out of the darkness, he reached out and a hand took his wrist. "AHHHH! Get ouffa me!" Roxas started to kick who ever it was in their face. He appeared in another asylum looking place. "First those Stations and now the asylum! I am going nuts!" Roxas looked around. Before him sat Namine on who knows what. he was about to speak, but she stopped him. "My name is Namine" she explained. "Well Namine, how come you keep stalking me? Why don't you ever let me talk, for Pete sake, I wanna talk to!" Roxas shouted. "Eh, right. Do you remember your true name?" she asked.

"Say no more, Namine" the hooded guy dragged her up. "But if no one tells him, Roxas will..." she started. "It's best he doesn't know the truth" the hooded guy explains. "Truth? I want answers!" Roxas made a fist. "Answers? You don't want answers!" the hooded guy yelled. "Then I want the truth!" Roxas stepped forward. "You can't handle the truth!" the other guy yelled, opening a dark portal. Roxas turned to it, starting to step back. "Get on in there!" the hooded guy pushed him in.

"Seifer, strike a pose, y'know" Rai said. "How's this?" Seifer posed. "That's totally perfect, y'know!" Rai took a picture. "Shut up, Rai!" Seifer said, annoyed because of him always saying, "y'know" all the time. Roxas stood up and turned to them. "How about another one, y'know?" Rai asked. "What did I just tell you, Rai?" Seifer asked angrily. "What's that for?" Roxas asked. "Keepsake" Fuu answered. "Those freaks in the white jumpsuits are gone, y'know" Rai answered. Seifer cursed under his breath about Rai and sighed. "Cakewalk" Fuu agreed. "Maybe to them, I just got squished by a giant weird dude" Roxas thought. "What _were_ those things?" he asked. "Outsiders, that's what" Seifer answered. "And if they don't wise up around here, I might have to take disciplinary measures" Seifer finished. "Oh yeah. Seifer's always looking out for the town, y'know" Rai put his hands on his hips. "That's it!" Seifer began to beat Rai senselessly and painfuly. "You just have to kill every new person in town, don't you? Even if they're part of your family" Roxas shook his head.

Just then, the others came down the stairs. Hayner began to pout and ran off in the other direction, the others following. "Oh he's gonna hater...I mean, hate me now!" Roxas ran after them. He walked into the gate to see everybody eating ice cream. "They always say they're broke, but where do they get the money for those?" Roxas thought. "So, you hung out with Seifer's gang today?" Pence asked. "N-no, it's not like that" Roxas stuttered. "How was the beach? Wasn't that today?" he tried to change the subject. "We didn't go. It wouldn't be the same without you, right?" Olette answered. "Sorry" he looked down. "Hey, how bout we go tomorrow? We could get those pretzels and..." Roxas started. "I promised I'd be somewhere tomorrow" Hayner looked the other way. "Oh. Oh!" Roxas thought back. "I'm outta here" Hayner walked out. "Oooooooh, you're in trouble!" Pence laughed. "Shut up, Fatso!" Roxas yelled, turning to the door to leave. "Fat?" Pence looked down at his body.

"Was that Namine made of data?" the hooded guy asked. "No, Namine hijacked the data herself" DiZ answered. "Look what's she's done now! She's totally beyond my control!" he hit the computer, but drew his hand back and shook it due to the pain. "Nice one, smartass" the hooded guy laughed. "It doesn't matter" DiZ shook his hand, still trying to get rid of the pain. "As long as she does what she needs to, then we have nothing to worry about in Roxas" he finished. "Would you like some ice for that?" the hooded guy asked. "That'd be nice" DiZ turned to him. "Get it yourself!" the hooded guy walked off.


	4. Fourth Day in a Half

Dogstreet?

You know what happens first. Roxas wakes up from another dream. "Right...promise" he looked at his hand. "What a mess" he groaned, scratching the back of his head. He was about to head to the usual spot, but some person throwing bricks at windows told him to go to the sandlot. Run, run run run run, he's there. Around the sandlot, people are on the ground, on the buildings and in between in which they were on the buildings, but fell off. On the sides, Olette and Pence stood. "Who're you gonna root for?" Pence asked. "Both of them, silly" Olette answered. Just then, people started to throw grenades in the air and pretend they were fireworks.

On the stand stood a fat guy who must've been the announcer. "Ladies and gentlemen, Struggle-fiends of Twilight Town! Time for the summer's most sizzling clash. That's right! Today is the day for the Struggle and title match! The tournament in which kids are allowed to publicly abuse each other without getting busted for it! Who will break through the ranks and take on our champion Setzer?" he asked. "Seifer, y'know!" Rai answered before Seifer hit him in the back of the head. "And who will leave today, as our new Struggle Champion?" he asked. "Hayner, Roxas!" Pence and Olette cheered with less enthusiasm than the crowd. "Setzeeeerrrrr!" some crazed fangirls that I doubt were _really_ supposed to be in the game screamed as Setzer walked onto the stand. "Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you should know what comes next: Let's STRUGGLE!" the crowd cheered.

More grenades went up into the air and soon, dead birds began to rain down on people. "Time to introduce today's combatants...well you should know who they are, so lets get it on!" the other guy said. Hayner and Roxas were up first. The annoucer handed them their clubs and left them to kill each other...er I mean Struggle. Hayner turned to Roxas and threatenly pointed his club at him. Roxas sighed and looked to him. "Hey, sorry about yesterday" Roxas said with a cute little face only a mother and fangirls could love. "What? You still worried about that?" Hayner asked. "You need to learn to let that stuff go" he stopped. "What? He didn't seem to let go of it yesterday the jerk!" Roxas thought in his mind while trying to keep a sady sad face. "I've got alot on my mind" Roxas explained. "Sorry man" Hayner apologized. "Wait, what am I sorry for?" he smiled. "You should be apologizing for how you acted you bastard!" Roxas yelled in his mind, but smiled on the outside.

They both got in their fighting stances and charged at each other. After a bunch of hitting and grabbing each others balls (Don't have a sick mind now!) Roxas came out on top. "And the winner is, Roxas!" the announcer guy raised his hand, but we already know that. He ran over to Hayner who looked dead on the ground, but was still alive. "I can't believe I lost" he groaned. He got up and sighed. "I guess I taught you well" he turned to Roxas. "Train me? All you did was make me run five miles each morning in my underwear!" Roxas said in his mind. "I had alot of fun fighting you" he smiled. "Yeah, well I didn't, wise guy" Hayner crossed his arms and pouted. "Hey, lets find a way to cheer you up" Roxas put a hand to his shoulder. "Nah! That's all right" Hayner 'fake' punched Roxas. "Yeah, that never gets old" Roxas mumbled.

"Outta the way" Seifer walked onto the stand. "You in a rush to lose?" Hayner asked. Roxas turned to the side and jumped back to find Vivi standing there. Vivi looked up at Roxas and giggled a creepy giggle. A few minutes later, the fight began. Before Seifer could do anything, Vivi was already mercilessly beating him down like there was no tomorrow. "How did Vivi get so tough?" Hayner asked, but Roxas shook his head. "I have to go up against that!" Roxas shivered. After the fight, Vivi walddled off the stage. "That's not Vivi" Seifer walked up to Roxas with a black eye, sprained arm, and a neck brace. "Thrash 'em" he walked to the stairs. "I think I'm gonna be sick" Roxas suddenly turned pale.

"Looks like Seifer dropped out, so you're in third place" the announcer said to Hayner. "I am? Oh, baby!" Hayner cheered. "Aw, you don't have to call me that" the announcer blushed. Roxas automatically gagged in the trashcan next to them. The announcer handed Roxas and Vivi their clubs. "Keep it clean, fellas. We don't want any guts or blood getting on anybody" he said. "Gee, that makes me feel alot better" Roxas mumbled. And so, Roxas tried hard to keep from getting a beat down from the 9-year-old so he could stay alive for another day. Luckily, Vivi tripped and Roxas was able to beat all the orbs outta him. But before he could give a final blow, time stopped. A kid was still in the air, a dog was still relieving itself on a fire hydrant, a kid was still vomiting in a trashcan. You get the idea!

Vivi got up and turned into one of those jumpsuit creatures while others came down. "Again?" Roxas complained. His club turned into the Keyblade. "Again?" Roxas looked down at it. He beat them down and finished the last one off when he suddenly heard clapping. He turned around to a person in a black coat. "Roxas. All right. Fight fight fight" he walked over. "You look so sexy when you do that" he stepped onto the stage. "You really don't remember? It's me! You know, Axel" Axel took off his hood to reveal a redhaired hot guy. "Axel?" Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Talk about blank with a capital B" Axel groaned. "Man oh man, even the Dusks can't crack this one" Axel took out his chakrams. "Oh, thanks for your underwear, Roxy!" Axel took out a bag that had his underwear in it. "Wait a second, you sent those things after me to get my underwear!" Roxas stepped back. "Well, I wanted a picture of you, but your underwear, these photos of your hot body, and this hair is good enough!" Axel smiled. Roxas stepped back.

"But, back to business" Axel put the stuff away. "Wait a sec, tell me what's going on?" Roxas demanded. "This town is his creation, right? Which means we don't have time for a Q & A. You're coming with me, concious or not, then you'll hear the story" Axel prepared to fight. "But, I like Q & A! Can't we do that instead of fighting?" Roxas stepped back. The world began to get all wobbly and weird. "Uh-oh" Axel looked around. "What's going on!" Roxas threw his Keyblade a foot away from Axel out of anger. "You weren't trying to hit me, were you?" Axel looked at him with sad sady eyes. "No, not really" Roxas shook his head. "And that's why I love you!" Axel smiled like a chibi would with the cute blushing and everything. The Keyblade reappeared in Roxas's hands. "Okay fine!" Roxas got ready to fight.

After getting a few blisters and burns, the fight was over. "See, I went easy on you because wuv you" Axel smiled. "Well, uh, thanks" Roxas scratched the back of his head. Suddenly, out of some digital stuff, DiZ showed up. "So it was you who was holding my Roxy hostage!" Axel growled. He twirled his chakrams as they heated up and threw them at DiZ, but a force field protected them. "Roxas, this man is a big meanie" DiZ turned to Roxas. "Roxas, I love and I think you're hot!" Axel said. "Roxas!" DiZ yelled. "Roxas!" Axel called. Soon, it was just a jamberie of yelling "Roxas!" as their voices got all blurry. "Hayner, Pence, Olette" Roxas covered his ears. "Hayner! Pence! Olette! I think I'm gay!" Roxas bursted out to the sky. Time unfroze and Vivi fell to the ground. Everybody was cheering for Roxas, not even noticing what happened. Roxas just stayed quiet for the rest of the time. "Roxas?" Hayner poked at him. "Setzeeeerrrr!" Olette yelled with the rest of the fangirls. "Oh, I mean. Go get 'em Roxas" Olette smiled nervously to the others. "Hey, Rucksack" Setzer turned to Roxas after they were given their clubs. "How'd you like to throw the match? I'll make it worth your while" Setzer asked. "Get real!" Roxas growled. Finally, the last match was over when Roxas ripped off Setzer's pants to expose his chocobo underwear. Everybody was cheering Roxas's name like there was no end. "Just smile and wave" Roxas said cooly in his mind. Once Roxas was handed the belt, he held it up and then put it around his hips. "Well his is weird" Roxas shook his hips and the belt fell down. He blushed.


	5. Fifth Day in a Half

I'm workin on the funny! This game is loooonnnnggggg!

The group sat on the station tower again. Roxas lifted up the trophy and took a yellow orb off. Carelessly, he threw it to Olette, the orange one to Hayner, and the green one to Pence. He took the last one off and held it up to the sun, as did the rest of them. "As promised" Roxas said. "Thanks a ton, Roxas" Pence said. "One more treasure for us to share" Hayner chuckled. "I've got a present too...for all of us" Olette pulled some popsicles from behind her (Or somewhere else). Roxas got up, but suddenly lost his balance. As a result, he fell off in slow motion.

-Else where- Kairi walked up a dirt path. "Kairi, wait up!" Selphie called. "Have you been putting on some weight? I've been walking slow this whole time" Kairi turned to Selphie. "Well have you been sucking more hot air into your head?" Selphie shot back at her. "So do you feel like going out to the island?" Selphie asked. "Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ballgame and they won't go with me" she explained. "Not today, sorry" Kairi answered. "Aw, why not?" Selphie asked. "Do you remember those boys who used to hang out with us?" Kairi asked. "You mean Riku? The one who always slapped and hit you all the time?" Selphie asked. "Yeah" Kairi nodded. "I wonder whatever happened to him. I sure miss him" Selphie moaned. "He's far away, but I know we'll see him again" Kairi answered. "Sure. Of course we will" Selphie smiled like a monkey. "And the other boy?" Kairi asked. "What other boy? I don't remember anybody else who slapped you" Selphie asked. "The one who was with Riku all the time. Who always tried to make out with him behind my back" Kairi explained. "On that island, his voice used to always be there saying 'Get away from me you witch!' but now it's gone. I can't think of his face or name. I feel awful about it. So I told myself, I'm not going to the island until I remember everything about him" she finished. "You talk to yourself?" Selphie raised an eyebrow.

"Namine?" Roxas said. Kairi held her not-so-big, but still annoying head. "Namine, what's happening to me?" Roxas asked as he was still falling. "Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Kairi" Kairi asked. "Kairi...I know you. You're that girl he wants to kill" he still fell. "Who?" she asked. "Please, a name!" she asked anxiously. "I'm Roxas" he answered. "Okay, Roxas. But can you tell me HIS name?" she pleaded like a peasant! "You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot, witch!" he growled. "Okay. Knowing the airhead you are, I'll give you a hint" he chuckled. "Starts with an S" he finished. Kairi laid on the ground as if it was the most comfortable bed in the whole world, but with dirt on it. She woke up as Selphie dusted her off and helped her up. "Trying to eat dirt again?" Selphie asked. Kairi suddenly got up and started running, tripping on almost everything in her path. She stood at the shore, Selphie walking up next to her. "Are you gonna stand here for another year again?" Selphie asked. Pulling it out of nowhere, Kairi threw a note in a bottle out to the sea. "What was that?" Selphie asked. "A letter...I wrote it yesterday. To the boy I can't remember. I said that no matter where he is, I'll find him. One day. And when I stopped writing, I remembered an important promise we made that he hated. This letter is where it starts I know it" she stopped. "Wow...I hope he gets it" Selphie looked to her. "He will" Kairi smiled. "Starts with an S. Right, Sora" she said like a baby trying to learn how to say soda.

"His progress is astounding" DiZ looked at the computer. "Heh, I'm always so lucky. Look at all the things I've collected" the hooded guy kept tossing the blue orb up and down. "So what happened?" he asked. "Namine's encounter with Roxas put his heart in contact with Kairi's. And that in turn affected Sora" DiZ stopped. "Namine, she's a wonder, but she has the attention span of a sack of potatoes" the hooded guy laughed. "She wasn't born like other Nobodies. She can interfere with the memories of Sora's and those aligned with him" he finished. "But who's stupid Nobody is she?" the hooded guy asked. "I could tell you, but first tell me who you are" DiZ demanded. The hooded guy took off his hood. "It's Ansem" he answered (DunDunDUN!). DiZ began to chuckle and then burst out laughing. "You have issues" Ansem looked at him disgusted.

Roxas, you guessed it, woke up from another dream. "I'm dreaming" he breathed heavily. "But which parts, were the dream?" he asked himself. At the usual spot, Olette was pointing fingers, beating people down, and giving almost everybody evil looks. "Only three days left of summer vacation, so don't even mention that assignment!" Hayner groaned. "You want another beat down, blondie? We agreed to get it finished today" Olette growled. "Yesterday, I fell off the station tower, didn't I?" Roxas asked. "You wouldn't be here if you did" Hayner answered. "But man, that was a close one" Pence agreed. "Stop changing the subject!" Olette threw Roxas to the ground. "Okay, just keep it cool! We'll do it, alright?" Hayner put his hands up. "Any bright ideas for a topic?" he asked. "Maybe we can study the stuff that's happening to me. You know the dreams and the guys in white" Roxas suggested while he got up. "Forget it" Hayner said.

"Things have been weird with you and the town since the photos were stolen right?" Hayner asked. "We're all gonna search the town and find out why" Pence finished for him. "Lots of people are helping out" Olette smiled. "All that for me?" Roxas raised an eyebrow. "I feel so loved and cuddly!" Roxas thought in his mind. "I'll go get some ice cream!" Roxas ran off. When he got back, Pence started his weird talk about the seven wonders of Twilight Town and they decided to split up to go get some info. "The time has come. Our hunt for the Seven Wonders begins" Pence said as they walked into the station. "Pence, quit talking like a dork" Roxas rolled his eyes. Olette and Hayner walked in just in time. "Find new rumors already?" Pence asked. "Nothing on Market Street" Olette answered. "You twerps aren't gonna scoop up. We're going to the terrace with you" Hayner put his hands on his hips. "Hayner, it's not a race!" Olette turned to him. "Well it is now" he turned to her, but she gave him another evil look. "C'mon, we can all go" Roxas chuckled. "I just don't want another beat down" Roxas shivered in his mind.

On the train, Olette evily took out her green orb and held it up to the sun as did the other two. Roxas smiled, and reached into his pocket, but his wasn't in there. He patted himself over and even got up to pat his booty. Discouraged, he sat back down. Once they got off the train, Hayner and Olette went to go look for some of the Wonders. "These are the stairs you were talking about right? The ones that count different going up and down?" Roxas asked. "It's the stupidest thing ever, but..." Pence started. "What?" Roxas glared at him. "Actually, Rai's the one that counted. He was like, everytime I count, it's different, y'know?" Pence laughed. "So, he's just stupid?" Roxas guessed. Pence nodded. "Hey, no worries" Pence cheered him up. Roxas began to search around the town for the wonders. The first was the wall where rock like balls kept hitting him in the face, the second of going into the tunnel and finding an army of Vivis to defeat, the third fighting his own shadow that came out of the Twilight Zone, and jumping on a garbage bag that kept saying 'Time to take out the trash!'. Angrily, Roxas stomped back to Pence.

"You're leading me on!" Roxas yelled. "Say no more, the next one's gonna be really great! Wonder number 6!" Pence said nervously. "We got another lead" Hayner and Olette came running. "The Ghost Train Mystery" Olette stopped. "Everybody knows about that" Pence said. "Yeah, well I didn't" Hayner crossed his arms. "Because you're stupid" Roxas said under his breath. "Did you find out where the train runs?" he asked. "You can see it from Sunset Hill" Olette nodded. Running, runnning, and we're there! "It'll be here any minute" Hayner looked down to the tracks. "For they say the train is empty. No driver, no conductor, no passengers. No Return!" he said in his dorky voice again. "What did I tell you about that?" Roxas growled. And so, they plopped down on the ground.

For hours, days, weeks, actually it was probably a half an hour, they waited to see the train. "We've gotta make it to the beach next year" Olette sighed. "Yeah. We better get jobs the second vacation starts" Hayner laid back. "Good afternoon, slackers" Seifer's voice said. They all turned around to see him there. "What're you doing out here?" he asked. "What do you care?" Hayner asked. "I don't, tell me anyway" Seifer answered. "We're waiting for the ghost train" Pence answered. "Waiting for the ghost train!" Seifer laughed. Roxas shot up, about to punch him in the face. "Why does looking at you always tick me off?" he asked him. "I dunno. Maybe it's destiny. Or you just have to be this way 24/7 365!" Roxas answered. "In that case, lets be friends" Seifer turned around. "I don't feel like cooperating with destiny" he said. "When have you ever cooperated with anything?" Hayner asked. Seifer turned around and bumped his chest. "I'm keepin it real" he walked away. "Seifer" Olette called. "I know, tomorrow" he called back.

"Look!" Roxas looked over the edge. Out of nowhere, a train with a weird looking hat drove under them. "It's really true! And there's no one on board! What's the catch? There's gotta be a catch right? Pence, if you're leading me on, I'll kill you!" Roxas asked. The others looked at each other. "Then it's real?" he asked. "Lets go to the station" Roxas ran off. At the station, the train was already parked. "Lets go in" Roxas turned to them. Hayner grabbed his arm. "What?" Roxas turned to him. "Um...you'll get hurt" Hayner answered. Roxas looked back at the tracks to see the train wasn't there anymore and a regular train was coming in. "C'mon" Pence said. "A train came form the beach. There was no driver right?" Roxas turned to them. "Lets go" Pence said. "Right?" Roxas turned to Olette. Out of annoyance, Hayner pushed Roxas onto the train. "At least those tracks could've put me out of my misery" Roxas thought.


	6. The Evil Truth!

Try listening to Sanctuary played backwards. You may hear Riku's side of the story if you can! Spooooky!

"Lets go home and write the paper. The rumors were bogus, the end" Hayner said as they walked home from the station. "We can still make it sound good if we say how much work we did" Olette added. "You did? I got hit in the face with a ball the size of a car!" Roxas complained. "Anyways, what about the last one, the seventh wonder?" Roxas asked. "Who cares?" Hayner stomped his foot. "I do. C'mon, Pence. Spill it" Roxas demanded. "Whatever!" Hayner ran off. "Roxas..." Olette turned to him. "It's at that haunted mansion" Pence sighed, then ran with Olette to follow Hayner. "Yeesh, what's their problem?" Roxas rolled his eyes.

Over the river and through the woods, to the Haunted Mansion Roxas went, well, that didn't rhyme but it's a start! He walked up to the gate. "You know something" Pence started. "Back off stalkers!" Roxas turned around to Pence. "Great, now he's stalking me!" Roxas thought. "We were gonna check the mansion tomorrow" he paused. "It IS the most suspicous place" he walked over. "Even Seifer's gang was gonna help" he explained some more. "Seifer?" Roxas turned to him. "Yeah, Hayner asked him too" he finished. "Why Seifer? Why not that kid down the street with the mongoose for a pet?" Roxas asked in his mind.

"So, what're we looking for?" Roxas asked. "They say there's a girl that appears on the second floor window, even though no ones lived the for years" Pence answered. "Wait a second? A girl! Pence is looking at girls through their window? That pervert!" Roxas looked over to Pence and then to the window. Within seconds, Roxas was inside the room. "What's up with these drawings? They're hideous!" Roxas complained. "Roxas" Namine called. "Namine?" he looked around. He turned to a different picture. "This is...me?" he guessed. "And Axel too. How could you be so cruel? You didn't even get our faces right! What're you, a 3-year-old?" Roxas complained. "Um...You _are_ best friends" Namine ignored the complaint. "Very funny. I'm laughing my ass off" Roxas said sarcastically. "Don't you wanna know the truth? About who you really are?" she asked. "No one knows me, better than me, you idiot" he growled. "Of course" she chuckled. "That right, you numbskull. But, I don't understand what's been happening lately" he sighed. Across the room came another picture.

"You know these three, don't you?" she asked. "Duh! Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They're from the dreams" he answered. "About a year ago, some things happened, and I had to take apart the memories chained together in Sora's heart. But now, I'm putting them all back exactly the way they were" she started. "It's taken me a long time but pretty soon, Sora will be his old self again. The process has been affecting you too, Roxas" she paused. "You mean the dreams of him?" he asked. "Yes" she answered. "He's pretty hot in the dreams" he thought. "You and Sora are connected. And in order for Sora to become whole again. He needs you" she stopped, again! "Me? What for? I want him!" he shouted. "You hold half of what he-" "I dun care" he stopped her. "But he nee-" "I DUN care" he tried again. "But-" "Namine" he flashed into the room. "Who are you? And how many times do I have to say, I dun care!" he yelled. "I'm a witch with the power over Sora's memories and those around him" she answered. "You got that right!" he pointed.

"Well that's what DiZ called me" she sighed. "But, I don't know why I have this po-" "I dun care" he spit his tongue out. "But don't you want to hear-" "No" he answered. "It's funny. All of a sudden, I feel like I don't know myself at all. I guess I'd like to know. What do you know about me, that I don't, eh witch?" he looked to her. "You were never supposed to exist, Roxas" she looked to her lap. "What? How could you even say something like that? Even if it were true? You're asking for a beat down aren't you, Crapmine (Crap and Namine mix)?" he shot up from his seat. "I'm sorry. I guess somethings, really are best left unsaid" she apologized. "Oh, you're asking for it!" Roxas ran at her, but it faded it out white. "Roxas! Roxas!" Pence shook him. "What!" Roxas yelled at him. "Did you see the girl?" Pence asked. "Girl? Of course _I_ saw her, but what about you and peeping into girl's rooms at night? You must've seen her since you know she would be here wouldn't, you since you peep in here at night?" Roxas pointed and then took off..

"Hey guys, how'd it go?" Olette asked as Roxas and Pence walked in. "Pence is a perv!" Roxas bursted out. "Aside from Roxas, the girl was just a flapping curtain" Pence explained. "I figured as much, the report's already done" Olette smiled. "Alright!" Pence cheered. "Wanna go look for Hayner? He's probably at the station" she suggested. "You know, we only have two more days together. Summer vacation, remember?" she looked up to Roxas. "Right" he sighed. Finally they got to the top of the station. "Okay! Who's the wise guy?" Roxas pointed to the light blue ice cream melting on his head. "Tomorrow, we search the town" Hayner said. "Next day's the fair" Pence added. "The last day of summer" Olette concluded. "Don't say that! You'll give me an ulcer" Hayner groaned. "Not if you explod from all that ice cream first" Pence and Olette laughed as Hayner threw the ice cream onto a bald person in a business suit and a beared (Guess who it is). "Yeah the next time they step on a scale it'll say To be continued" Roxas laughed in his mind.

-Elsewhere- "Why did you show him the train?" Ansem asked. "Because he missed the trip to the beach" DiZ answered. "That's almost kind of you, but then again, you're never kind!" Ansem sutck his tongue out. "Well, what about you? Are the holes in your memory filling in? Isn't that kind to think about you?" DiZ asked. "Only because of what I just said you now start to do it! And yes, the haze is clearing" Ansem walked over to a chair. "The ones who've lost the memories of him will return and he'd be like a good friend who's been gone for a year" DiZ continued. "Because he _has_ been gone for a year, stupid! I've waited and now I want to know. What is it you want?" Ansem sat down in a chair, but it automatically broke. "Why do you think I'm sitting in this one?" DiZ laughed. Ansem got up, walked over, and sat on him. "So tell me!" Ansem looked down at him. "Revenge, now get off!" DiZ tried to push him off. "Nooooo! This chair is comfty!" Ansem laughed.


	7. The Sixth Day

Cupcakes...mmmmmmm!

Out of the ground in a dark city came...Neo Shadows! A person in a black coat pulls out the Oblivion and Oathkeeper Keyblades out of the front of his coat (Why would he store things there?) and spun them. As he fought outnumbered, he looked to the top of a building (He has really good eyesight), and saw Riku. Quickly and weirdly, he ran up the building, throwing the Oblivion up to him. Riku jumped off the building and would have caught it if it hadn't had hit his eye area first. "You dumbass!" Riku yelled as the two passed each other. He luckily landed, but the Keyblade hit him on the head as it came to him. The Neos disappeared once the other guy landed, but the two began to fight. "Why? Why do you have the Keyblade? Only cool guys can have them!" Riku asked after he was pushed to the ground. "Shut up!" the other guy slashed him.

Can you believe it? Roxas woke up, again! New record! As he got out of bed, he flashed between Sora and himself and turned to the window. Roxas walked into the usual spot, he scratching the back of his head. "Man, I could not sleep last night with that dude throwing bricks at my window" he walked up to the group. "Guys?" he touched Hayner, only to see his hand go right through him. "What the hell?" he backed up. They laughed and ran through him and out the gate. He walked over to the vent and saw a picture of them, but him out of it. "Oh they're so cruel!" Roxas growled. He walked out the gate, only to run into the jumpsuit people. Behind him, Axel appeared. "Oh, my little Roxy, look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky orders to destroy you, if you don't come back with me" Axel sighed. "We're...best friends right?" Roxas asked. "Sure...but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for...Wait! You remember now?" Axel gasped. "Y...eah" Roxas nodded. " Great, but, y'know, gotta make sure and all. So umm...What do you, Demyx and me love to do when nobody's lookin?" Axel asked. Roxas raised an eyebrow, but didn't answer. "Can't believe this...We do the Cha Cha Slide, Roxy" Axel put on a saddy sad face (Awwwww). Out of nowhere, Roxas picked up a stick and turned it into the Keyblade.

After fighting all the Dusks, Axel prepared to fight, but froze in his tracks. "Roxas, to the mansion! The time has come" a voice said. "Aw, c'mon!" Roxas yelled to the sky. Just before Roxas was about to leave, he went over to Axel, smirking. -Later- "Why can't I be stiff when I get up from bed?" Axel stretched. "Heeeeeeyyyyyy, why's my coat on that pole? Where's my comb? Where are my UNDAPANTS!" Axel yelled. He looked around to find Roxas gone and sighed. "The Roxas I knew is long gone. I mean, who knows how far he could've gotten while I was frozen!" he groaned.

Roxas ran up to the front gate of the mansion. But, a lock the size of a chair was on the gate. Dusks came out of the ground, ready to attack...or something. "Don't call me and then lock me out...That's rude!" Roxas whispered. Then he remembered Sora. "Those are some nice poses" Roxas smiled. He took out the Keyblade and unlocked the lock. As the gates opened, he ran in. Before the Dusks could even...do something, Ansem stepped in front of the closing gate and prepared to fight. Inside, Roxas looked around at the damaged building. "Yeesh, whoever lives here must loooooovvvveee unicorns" Roxas looked at the unicorn statues. He wandered around until he came to the white room. "Great, the asylum" he rolled his eyes. He walked over to another hideous picture Namine drew of him. Suddenly, he got a migrane from the bowels of a cereal bowl! In a dark city, Roxas walked all cool style past Axel who leaning against a building, all cool style. "Your mind's made up?" Axel asked. "Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know if I'm cool or not" Roxas looked back at him. "You can't turn on the Organization!" Axel shouted.

Regaining his sanity, Roxas turned around to find Namine sitting at the table. "She never gives up" Roxas sighed in his mind (Is that possible?). "The Organization, they're a bad group" Roxas played along. "Bad or good, I don't know. They're a group of-" "Skip to the point! I really gotta go!" Roxas crossed his legs. "They're searching for-" "WHAT?" Roxas asked. "Kingdom Hearts" she paused. Roxas chuckled. "Funn-" "YES!" Roxas started to waddle over. "I think I've been running from the question I really wanna ask: What's gonna happen to me now? And hurry, I don't think I can hold it anymore!" Roxas started to jump. "You are..." Namine started, but then started to disappear. "I knew you were a witch!" Roxas pointed. Out of nowhere, DiZ appeared. "There is no knowledge that can change your fate" he said. "Even if it doesn't I wanna know! I have the right to know, as a citizen!" Roxas countered. "A Nobody doesn't have the right to know or be, so sucks for you!" DiZ sput his tongue out.

"What's a Nobody?" Roxas asked. Ansem appeared out of nowhere as well (It's just a party goin on!). "DiZ, we're out of time. Too many Nobodies" he explained. "Hello? What _IS_ a Nobody?" Roxas waved his hands. Then Namine came out of a portal. "Roxas. Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't disappear, you'll be whole" she explained. "You better be jokin when you said I'd disappear!" Roxas growled. "Shut up!" DiZ walked over to Namine and grabbed her. "No, you won't disappe-" "Whatever! I'm about to explode!" Roxas ran out the door, Namine's notebook snatching onto his shirt by the wire. "Now that's a relief" Roxas sighed as he came out of the nearest bathroom. The notebook dropped off his shirt and onto the floor. "Weird..." he picked it up and started to skip through the pages as he walked to a different room. When he got to the room, he walked over to the table in the middle. "Lets see..." Roxas took out a crayon and drew a symbol onto it. The floor started to glow and he ran off before he could drop down. "Well I'll never spray paint a wall again" he walked down the stairs.

In a computer room, there...was a computer...and Roxas walked over to it...a cockroach survived the explosion of a world. Again, Roxas started to have a migrane. In another white room, people in black coats sat in some high chairs. Some unhooded, some not, some were playing with their Gamegirl Advantage (Parody of what...?) others looking in their mirrors, thinking they were the hottest person on the planet until it reached Roxas, who was just laying back in his chair, trying hard not to fall asleep. Another flashback of him running from some fangirls. "Why? Why do you have the Keyblade? Only cool guys have them!" it flashed to Riku. "Shut u-DOH!" the hooded guy was hit back a few feet by Riku. Riku flipped his hair back, and walked over to him. "Will it work?" Ansem asked. "If we can maintain the town until Namine finishes chaining together Sora's memories" DiZ answered. "I didn't ask for an hour long explanation stupid" Ansem slapped DiZ on the back of the head. "What will happen to Roxas?" he asked. "Well what took you so long to get back here after you caught him? And how come I could here the springs from the bed upstairs all the way down here, hm?" DiZ turned to him. "Uh..." Ansem started. "He holds half of Sora's power within him. In the end, he'll have to give it back" DiZ walked over to his computer. Ansem sighed. "Poor thing" he looked down. "It's the fate of a Nobody" DiZ sat down at his computer. "You're so mean!" Ansem yelled at him.

Roxas shook his head and looked up to the computer. "Why can't I flip my hair back like that?" Roxas took out his Keyblade and forced out all his anger on the computer, breaking it. After his tantrom, a door opened. He walked in and some Dusks appeared. "Why won't they leave me alone!" he started to chop 'em up. After the battle, the door behind him opened up and Axel ran in to across the room, panting. "Gimme...gimme a sec" Axel caught his breath. He brushed his hair back and crossed his arms. "Simply amazing, Roxas. Nobody's ever tried to steal my underwear. Especially when they know I need it to teleport to places!" Axel complemented him. "They look cute. I don't have chocobo and bunnies on my underwear!" Roxas smiled. "You like them? I'm SO FLATTERED!" Axel turned to him, a firewall coming up around them to stop viruses about to come through. "But I need them back!" Axel put his hands to the side. Out of nowhere, Roxas pulled out the Oblivion and Oathkeeper, spinning them. "Two?" Axel gasped. He put his hands out to the side until his chakrams appeared. "Lets get it on!" he yelled.


	8. Awakened and Still Stupid

After the fight, Roxas was the winner and Axel still didn't get his underwear back. "You get on their bad side and they'll eat you! Saix is a cannibal!" Axel explained in a flashback. "I'm too hot to eat. And besides, no one would miss me" Roxas looked back at him, then moved on. "That's not true, I would" Axel sighed (Awwww). "You can have your comb back" Roxas tossed Axel the comb. "Thankies, this can help me telelport too!" Axel hugged his comb. "Lets meet again, in the next life" Axel started. "Yeah, I'll be waiting" Roxas nodded. "Wait, I'm gonna die?" Roxas yelled in his head. "Silly, only because you have a next life, sexy" Axel disappeared.

Roxas continued down the hallway until he stopped at some pods. "Donald?" he looked up to one. "Goo-AW! Oh gosh, oh gosh! What the heck is that? Awh, I think he looked better in Namine's hideous drawing! Ahw!" Roxas ran to the back door, covering his eyes from what he saw. Walking in, DiZ was waiting. "At last, the Keyblade's chosen one. Do you have any idea of how long I've been standing here for!" DiZ asked. "Who're you talking to? Me, or Sora?" Roxas asked. "To half of Sora, dummy. You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the Realm of Light freely and destroy Organization XIII. That way I can stay home and watch T.V." DiZ answered. "Why? Who are you?" Roxas asked. "I'm a servant of the world. And if I'm a servant, than you must be considered a tool, or a waiter" DiZ laughed. "Was that...was that supposed to be a joke? Cause I'm not laughing!" Roxas took out the Keyblade and ran at him. When he struck, he found out it was only a hologram. Out of anger, Roxas let out a demonic roar. "Woah, now that's scary" DiZ twitched. He slashed at the hologram until nothing was left. "At least I can destroy a ghost" he panted. "I'm over here!" DiZ appeared over near the pod. "I hate you so much!" Roxas prepared to charge again. "You should share some of that hatred with Sora. He's far to nice...wait, no he isn't" DiZ sighed. "No! You don't talk bout Sora that way!" Roxas charged at him, but it disappeared. The pod opened and inside was Sora, sleeping with his thumb in his mouth and cuddling a Riku plushie. "Oh, now I get it" Roxas sighed. "Sora" he looked up at him. He stepped forward slowly. "You're lucky" Roxas started. "Looks like my summer vacation is...over" Roxas began to cry. And so, the Kingdom Hearts 2 flashed onto the screen. And this is where the fun begins...

At the station, a train sped in and crashed into the wall. A small person in a black coat wobbled out of the train and fell to the ground. "Is this his mind?" Roxas asked in a dark world. "Sora?" he turned around. "Who's there? Is that you mommy?" Sora asked. "Sora!" Donald squawked. "Sora, wake up!" Goofy chuckled. The pod Sora was in opened up. Sora stuffed the plushie into his jumpsuit pocket and stretched. Donald and Goofy laughed. He jumped out of the pod and landed on them. "Donald! Goofy!" he smiled. They took each others hands and began to jump around in a circle of insanity, but after four jumps..."BATHROOM!" Sora let go and ran outta the room, running to the nearest restroom in the mansion (A year without going to the bathroom!). -Two hours later- "Oh gosh! Who knows how long I've held _THAT_ in for" Sora sighed in relief as he came back to the room. Jiminy came out of his shirt and yawned. "That was some nap!" he said. "You mean...we were asleep?" Sora asked. "I guess so" Jiminy hopped off his shirt. "Heeeey, you were watching me go potty!" Sora pointed.

"When do ya think we went to sleep?" Goofy asked. "Lets see...we killed Ansem, restored peace, took all the glory, almost killed Kairi. Oh, then we went to go look for my Riky!" Sora answered. "Then what?" Donald asked. "Why're you asking me? I don't have all the answers!" Sora shouted. "Why _am_ I asking you?" Donald mumbled. "What does your journal say Jiminy?" Goofy asked. "Gee, there's only one sentence...Thank Namine. I wonder who that is" he said. "I got nothin" Donald shook his head. "You mean I did a bunch of heroic stuff on my own and you didn't record any of it!" Sora yelled. "Some journal that is" Donald growled. "I'll beat you like a drum for that!" Sora looked up at him. "Lets just find out where we are!" Jiminy scurried out the door. They ran out of the haunted mansion and over to the town. As they walked to the usual spot, Sora stopped. "You know, I think I've been to this town" he said. "No you haven't. You must be thinking of your happy place!" Donald looked back. "My haaaaaappy plaaaaace" Sora's head lulled to the side and a waterfall of drool came out of his mouth. "You know, I was gonna ask him what his happy place was like, but now I don't really want to know" Goofy whispered to Donald as he shook the drool outta his shoes.

In the spot, the three were sitting in weird positions, bored, like a sloth. "What do you want?" Hayner turned to the other three. "We were just wondering what was behind here...Give me candy!" Sora demanded. "Now you know, this is our spot" Hayner jumped off the vent. "Um..." Pence walked over. "What're you looking at, sucka?" Sora asked. "You're new around here, right? I'm Pence" Pence answered. "Hayner, nice to meet you, but we've got stuff to do so catch you later" Hayner walked out. "My name's Olette. Hey, did you finish up the homework yet? Independent studies are the worst huh?" she asked. "Homework? HAH! Only the weak do homework!" Sora laughed.

"Hey, what's your name. And those..._things_ behind you?" Pence asked. "Oh, we're Sora, Donald and Goofy" Goofy said. "He's the goofy one!" Sora pointed to him. Pence and Olette looked at each other. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, someone who was looking for you" Olette explained. "Yeah, he wore a hood so we couldn't see him, but he had these big round ear thin-" "The King!" Donald squawked. "Okay, thanks Olette. Thanks, other weird person!" Sora and the others ran out the door.

Run run run run, they're at the station. Suddenly, Dusks surrounded them from all sides. Sora looked dizzily at the sign on their heads. "Hehehehe, that symbol looks like a di-" but he was hit in the back of the head. "PAIN!" Sora yelled as he took out the Keyblade. Fight, fight, fight, they're done. Sora fell to his butt with the others. Then outta the sky, a short person in a black coat, came and began to put the beat down on the Dusks. Sora unshielded himself and looked up. "Look what I did!" Sora got onto his hands in surprise. Donald and Goofy got up and tackled Sora down. "Your Majesty!" they said at the same time. "Shush! You gotta board the train and get outta here. The train knows the way" he said. Sora got up and was handed a bag. "Oooh, baggy bag" he smiled, shaking it. "Your Majesty!" Donald looked to where the King ran off.

"The King...was that really him? I was too busy looking at the bag!" Sora looked up from the bag. "It coulda been...yep I know it was!" Goofy answered, but then again, he's not supposed to be smart! "Now we know he's okay!" Donald agreed. "The King was locked in the realm of darkness, right?" Sora asked. "Yep" Goofy nodded. "But, we just saw him. And if he's here, then that means my bishounen is here!" Sora smiles. "Wow, Sora. You seem smart" Goofy commented. "I think I am!" Sora hugged himself out of feeling cute that he's smart. "Are you smart?" Donald asked. "Yes!" Sora rolled on the ground. "Spell it" Donald crossed his arms. "A-R-E..." Sora started. "Nope, he just happened to remember that stuff!" Donald laughed. Sora began to cry a waterfall of tears. "Well, I'm gonna go look for my -sniff- Riku. What're you guys gonna do?" Sora huggled his Riku plushie. Donald and Goofy made a disgusted look at each other. "Do ya have to ask?" Goofy asked when Sora suddenly started to laugh. "Your face!" he pointed. Donald and Goofy looked at each other and started to laugh. "Really, I meant it" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Wait up!" Hayner said as Sora and the others walked into the station. "Hah! I wait for no one!" Sora laughed and then started to run around the whole station, giggling like an idiot until he fell to his butt right back where he started. "Hey, Sora" Hayner and the others walked up to him. "What you want?" Sora got up. "We came to see you off. It just seemed like something we oughta do" Pence said. "Thanks!" Sora shrugged. Sora took the bag out of his pocket and went up to the counter. "Three tickets pwease!" Sora asked. "How you doin?" the guy from behind the counter asked in a seductive voice. "Good I guess" Sora rolled his eyes. "Reach in here and get the tickets, my arm's stuck in the printer" the guy said. "Okay" Sora stuck his arm in when all off a sudden, the guy grabbed him and started to pull at him. "Oh my gosh! The guy behind the counter gay! He's gonna eat me! Child abuser, child abuser! Somebody help me!" Sora screamed as he tried to get his arm back.

After getting the tickets and his arm back, Sora looked up at the train. "I have this feeling that we won't be able to come back here" Sora sighed. "You can come back here anytime" the guy behind the counter smiled. The three of them slowly backed away. "Okay, lets go" Sora said as he they were about to board the train. "Bye" Sora turned to the other three as Donald and Goofy went onto the train. "Hey, Sora. Are you sure we haven't met before?" Hayner asked. Sora thought, dangerously hurting himself. "Positive. Why you ask?" Sora tilted his head. "Iunnno" Hayner smiled. Sora smiled too, but a single tear streamed down his face (AWwWwW). The other three gasped. He wiped the tear from his face. "Huh?" he wiped his eyes. "You okay?" Olette asked. "Yeah, don't know where it came from" Sora nodded. "Pull it together" Hayner chuckled. "Right, see ya!" Sora boarded the train. As Sora waved, the door automatically slammed itself in Sora's face. The train door opened and Pence walked alongside the train as it left until he fell onto the track.


	9. Sora Likes Toast with a New Start

Just having my Awwwing moments in that last one! I almost cried when I saw the part where Roxas had to merge with Sora! Oh, and try to guess who Axel is the Nobody/based off of! Hint: He's from FF7

Donald looked out the window next to Goofy and Sora just leaned against the train door. He took the bag outta his pocket and took the blue orb outta the bag. He held it up and sighed. "Y'know" Sora started. The other two turned to him. "I'm sad" he said. "Yeah, it's a real shame. I doubt anybody could be as stupid as you" Donald shook his head. "I'm serious!" Sora pointed. "Well, we'll be back" Donald tried to sound happy again. "Yeah, we can visit Hayner and those guys again" Goofy agreed. Sora nodded, just when a light behind them shown through the windows. "We all gon die!" Sora hit to the floor and covered his head. The other two sweatdropped. Sora got back up and hesitantly looked out the window to see space. "Exactly _where_ does this train go again?" Sora asked.

About an hour later, the train pulled in to a small island. As the other two walked off, Sora looked back to see the train disappear. "WAIT! Where are you going!" Sora ran back to where it parked. "Stranded, on an island, once again" Sora sobbed. "Where is this place?" Goofy asked. Sora looked up at the tower. "Camelot!" he cheered. "No, but that's a good guess...wait, no, it's not" Donald shrugged. "Camelooooooot!" Sora ran to the front door, but was bounced back by a huge bounce. "Do it again!" Sora shook his fists as he sat on his butt. "What the heck was dat?" the hubbery guy turned around. "It's you!" he pointed. "Pete!" Donald and Goofy shouted at the same time. Automatically, Sora vomited to the side. "Sorry, Mako Coordination Syndrome has that side effect" Sora shrugged. "So, who's Fatty McFat Fat over there?" Sora asked. "He's Pete. He's been causing trouble for ages. The King even banned him from the world" Goofy explained. "I can see. Somebody that ugly can commit a crime easily. I bet if he stepped on a scale it would say 'To be continued'" Sora laughed.

"Shut up! When I get enough Heartless for my gal Maleficent, I'll force 'em all out on you!" Pete pointed. "Maleficent, huh?" Sora looked at the others before laughing altogether. "What's so funny?" Pete shouted. "She's toast! Hm...Toast" Sora thought. "Sorry, but she can't help ya now" Goofy continued on. "Toooooassssstt" Sora kept thinking. "Heartless Squad, round up!" Pete called the Heartless. Still thinking about his toast fantasies, Sora fought and won. "Just wait'll this Yen Sid turns into a Heartless!" Pete started. "Yen Sid?" Donald gasped, running for the door and going in. "He's the King's teacher!" Goofy ran in after him. "Toooooaaaassssstttt. OoOooh, that'll feel goooooooodddddd" Sora hugged his tummy area. Pete started to make a fit, jumping up and down which shook the ground.

"Hey guys, I just made up this song about toast!" Sora walked over to a suit of armor and took out his drumsticks. "All around the country and coast," Sora started to tap on the suit "people ask me, what do you like most?" the others stared at him with an odd look. "I don wanna brag, I don wonna boast. I always tell them, I like toast!" he smiled. "Yeah toast!" he shouted. "Yeah toast! I get up in the morning, bout 6 A.M. have a little jelly, have a little jam. Take a piece of bread, put it in the slide, push the lever and the wires get hot, make toast" Sora began to tap on the walls. "Yeah toast! Now there's now secret to toasting perfection" he started again. "There's a dial on the side and you make your selection. Push on the dark and if it pops out light, push it down again, make toast" he began to shake it. "Yeah toast!" he shouted a little softer than before (If his voice can do that). "Bleh, toast!" he started to get tired.

-One minute later- "Weh, toast!" he said in tiredness. "Oh we monsiuer bogo shampgn" he started to horribly pretend he was French (If that exists in the Kingdom Hearts world). "Oh ho, crusaunt me du vongan!" he laughed. "Monsuier vogan a Eiffel Tower" he tried to hold in what came next (Can you guess?). "French toast!" he yelled to the top of his lungs. "In Chicago or in the Bochumm. Yeeeeaaaah, toast!" he finished while making some weird deranged sounds. Goofy clapped and Donald gave him a weird look. "Lets just keep going!" Donald regained his focus. Up the crazy stairs, they fought Heartless through out the Tower until they reached the top.

"Hello Master" Donald and Goofy bowed. "What up pops?" Sora asked. "Sora!" Donald shot at him while Sora posed weirdly. Yen Sid waved his hands in a way to calm them down. "So, you're Sora Donald and Goofy" Yen Sid started. And from that point on, Sora spaced out and went to his happy place. "Oh, Sora. Where have you been?" Riku came running through a field of...candy and poupu fruits. "Riku, my sexy little teddy bear!" Sora tackled him down. They rolled together in the field, laughing for no reason. "Hey Soooooraaaaa" Riku stood up. Sora watched him as he took off his shirt and turned around with a poupu in one hand. "You thinkin what I'm thinkin?" he asked. "Ooooohhhhhh, yeeeeaaaaah" Sora took off his shirt. Riku walked over to him and out of nowhere, pulled out a laddle. "I've got the laddle, you get the gravy" Riku smiled. "Oh, I got the gravy" Sora held up a pot of hot gravy (Not what you expected, is it?).

"Now it seems you will need some new clothes. Those seem a little too small for you" Sid looked at Sora's incredibly shrunken clothes. "You know, now that you mention it..." Sora started. He pulled at the butt part of his pants reeeeeeaaaaaaalllllllyyyyyyy hard and sighed in relief. "I've had that in ever since I woke up" Sora smiled. Everybody looked at him disgustedly. "Whaaaaaat? I'm here to get new clothes aren't I?" Sora asked. "Through that door" Sid pointed to the door while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Through the door were three fairies. "You the designers?" Sora asked. "Oh, you must be Sora" Flora turned around. "Well if you're looking for new clothes you came to the right place" Merryweather walked up to him. "I'll do the designing" Fauna aimed a...gun at Sora. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sora screamed. "Opps, wrong one" she set down the gun and zapped Sora with her wand which turned his outfit green. "Um, I don't want my outfit to be the color of ickyness" Sora scratched the back of his head. "You got that right!" Merryweather zapped him. "Hmm...blue. Reminds me of the color of grapes" Sora trailed off. "Oh stop!" Flora zapped Sora which turned his outfit red. "OH MY GOSH! I'M BLEEDING!" Sora started to run around while the fairies chased after him, trying to change his outfit.

"Will you just pick already before I jump out this window!" Sora stood near one of the windows. They sisters looked at each other in embarrassment. "Okay, together this time" they zapped him at the same time. Out of a bright light, Sora got his black clothes. "Oh, he looks handsome" Fauna smiled. "Yes I is" Sora posed. "Now those aren't ordinary garments. They have special powers" Flora threw in orb at him. "Touch it" she stopped. Sora looked at the floating orb in front of him and suddenly ate it. Again with the bright light effects, Sora's outfit changed red. "Heeeeeeeee" he smiled. "Whoa! Two Keyblades" he looked into the other hand to see the Star Seeker. "This journey's gonna be even harder than the last" Merryweather explained. Sora groaned one of the longest groans in history. "Master Yen Sid has something for you" Fauna said while covering her ears. "Really?" Sora stopped and ran back into the other room. At the window, the gummi ship pulled up next to it.

The three of them stood in a row in front of him. "Now wait just a minute" Yen Sid started, and Sora blanked out into his little world once again. "Hoooootttttt graaaaaavvvvvvyyyyyyy" his head lulled to the side as everybody else watched him in disgust. "Um, I mean, graaaaavvvvyyyy tastes gooooooood" Sora smiled. "Ahem. Venture on Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Everybody is waiting!" Yen Sid continued. The three stood straight up, and saluted him. "Thank you, Master Yen Sid" Donald said, then he and Goofy ran out the door to get to the ship. "Hah! I'm taking the easy way!" Sora prepared and then jumped out the window. Yen Sid sighed and disappeared.


	10. What's New in Hollow Bastion?

I could use a plushie right now...

In the wardrobe room, the three fairies saw a crow bring in a black dress. "What's that?" Merryweather gasped. The crow laid the dress on the floor and walked off it. "Doesn't this belong to someone we know?" Fauna asked. "Malefi-" Merryweather gasped, but then covered her mouth. "We musn't remember her name, oh crap" Flora sighed. "She was a mean old hag" Merryweather looked down at the dress. Out of complete random, the dress started to take shape. "Lets go tell Yen Sid" Flora and Fauna ran back through the door. Merryweather stayed until Maleficent's ugliness came back. "Witch!" she yelled before running, leaving Maleficent to laugh about nothing in particular.

Sora looked at the new path that was opened. "Only one? We've been scammed!" Sora slammed his fists down on the arm rests. "Hang on Sora, I think this may be a world we know" Goofy explained. "Quit being smart!" Sora pointed. So they landed on top of a house and jumped off. "Is this Hollow Bastion?" Sora asked. "Gee, it looks kinda different" Goofy looked up at the castle. "Like how?" Sora crossed his arms. "That castle" Donald pointed. "And?" Sora asked. "People" "And?" "Houses!" "AND?" Sora shouted, but was wacked on the head. "Lets go see Leon!" he ran down the stairs. "What're we doing with him?" Donald shook his head.

As Sora and the others were walking along, a white techno looking thing popped up. "UFO!" Sora pointed. "That's the town's defense system" a familiar voice said from above. "It's Yuffie!" the three pointed. "Look out!" she pointed. Out of the ground, some Dusks swirled around them. "Why you follow me?" Sora started to wack at them. "You guys are lookin great" Yuffie jumped off the ledge. "What'd you expect?" Sora asked. "You in a monkey suit" she smiled. "Hah! Aren't you wrong!" Sora laughed while hiding a banana behind his back. "Oh, have you seen the King and Riku around?" he asked. "Nope" she started to walk away. "Poo on you then!" Sora spit his tongue out. "But I had a feeling I'd see you again!" she turned back. "That's Leon for the 100th time! Get it right!" Sora looked at his hand. "Is that supposed to be Leon?" Yuffie asked. The other three laughed. "Everybody's working at Merlin's house. This way!" Yuffie ran off in the other direction. "Heey, where's my PlanetExplosions? She just stole my candy!" Sora ran after her.

"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee" Yuffie smiled. "Big name!" Sora covered his ears. "Aren't you in top shape" Cid smiled. "We missed you!" that evil devil of a woman Aerith smiled. "I knew it" Leon smiled. "Knew what?" Sora asked. "A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys all at the same time" Leon explained. "Remembered? You forgot us!" Sora shouted. "Thanks!" Donald made some threatening fists at them. "So where've you guys been all this time?" Yuffie asked. "We were sleepin" Goofy said. "Where, in cold storage?" Cid asked. "Where ever we want, old man!" Sora pointed. "It doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone's together again" Aerith smiled even wider. "Is she being possessed or something?" Sora whispered to Donald. "So have you seen Riku and the King?" Sora asked. Everybody shook their heads. "Poo on ALL of you!" Sora pointed. "Sorry, but let us know if we can help, okay?" Aerith frowned (If she's capable of doing that). "You? Help? Cheese? Thanks, for the sucky offer!" Sora shook his head.

"Don't go thankin us yet" Cid got up. "Hollow Bastion's got a problem, a big problem" Leon explained. "Like Heartless, Nobodies, and some guy throwing bricks at people's windows?" Sora guessed. "That's right!" Yuffie nodded. "Sounds like you could use our help" Sora put his hands on his hips proudly. "Then let's cut to the chase. We were hoping you'd give us a hand around here" Leon stepped forward. "Like we're gonna say no?" Sora bumped his chest. "But then again, I don't want to cut off _my_ hand" Sora rubbed his hands together. "I forgot who I'm dealing with" Leon crossed his arms. "Noooooo! He forgot about me again!" Sora feel to his knees, a waterfall of tears coming from his eyes.

"Just think of it as a 'Leon Compliment'" Aerith smiled, AGAIN. "Leon Compliment? He gets his own compliments? That's not fair! I want compliments of my own!" Sora shouted. "Follow me to the bailey, there's something you should see" Leon walked over and out the door. "OoOoh!" Sora ran over to the door, but was stopped by a poofy cloud. "Oh! I thought it was you! Right on time!" Merlin smiled. "It's Merlin!" Donald ran over to him. "What up, old pops?" Sora asked. "Sora and the gang said they're gonna help out!" Yuffie explained. "Splendid, we'll count on you!" he looked over to them. "Ah! Yes, did you give them the cards?" Merlin asked. "Oh! Here, they're presents for you. Leon thought you might like to have them" Aerith handed Sora and the others some Committee cards. "Yay! I'm part of the club!" Sora cheered. "Thanks Leaahh..." Sora turned around, only to remember they're supposed to be at the bailey. "Hang on, what about you magic?" Merlin asked. "Puuuhhh" Sora thought. "Here's a new one" Merlin gave him a fire spell. "Thanks, gramps!" Sora ran out the door.

They all walked to the bailey where Leon was leaning all cool style. "What'd ya need us for?" Sora asked. "We were hoping to restore Hollow Bastion into what it was before. Maybe even something better. But..." he looked out the window. "WHOA!" Sora looked out at the huge group of Heartless. "And those things..." Leon pointed to two Dusks walking over to the crowd. Automatically, Sora started to foam at the mouth out of seeing so many Heartless. "Yeesh, what's _his_ deal?" a voice asked. Sora got up and looked around the corner. Several Dusks appeared, but Goofy and Donald went after them. And that's when the gate behind him came alive and suddenly had HP. "This is stupid!" Sora shouted, but fought with Leon against Dusks and Samurais to protect the gate. "Yay!" it cheered. "Leon!" Sora hid behind him. "The Keyblade, a truly marvelous weapon" a deep voice said. "Only because it's with me!" Sora ran over to the corner. "If only it were in more capable hands" the voice said and then some other laughs happen to come along. "Show yourself and we'll see what my hands can do to your face!" Sora called.

Out of a dark portal, a man in a black coat appeared. He lifted his arms and summoned the whole party. Behind him, a few others were wearing party hats and had those things that roll out when you blow in them. "Good, now we can finish this!" Sora prepared to fight. "That can't happen. If you finished us right now, the game would be over and players would hate this game forever. Anyways, I thought we could be friends" he sighed. "Are you gay?" Sora asked. "Uh...erm" the guy started when he suddenly disappeared along with the others.

"Stop!" Donald ran over to the stairs, only to be stopped by one of them. "What's the big idea?" Donald threatenly pointed his wand at him. "Oopsy-daisy" he said in a surfer dude like tone. "Move it or lose it!" Sora shouted. "Now, do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?" the hooded guy asked. "In my world, yes!" Sora smiled. "As if, you can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing" he crossed his arms. "Then we're gonna MAKE you move!" Donald jumped back. "See, that would work if I were any old dude, which I'm not! I'm with the Organization, nothing 'any old' about me" he explained. "Oh, yeah? Do you break your hips in the morning and then break your ankles in the afternoon?" Sora asked. "Oh dear, I think you got the wrong impression" he pointed. "You gonna cry, cause I wanna be the one to make you do it!" Sora held up his Keyblade. "As if. Why don't I remind you how gay the crowd your dealing with really is?" he waved his hand. The three stared at him oddly. "Oh, whoops! Did I say that out loud? Man, I'm in trouble now!" he looked around to see if anybody from the group heard. "Remind me?" Sora lifted an eyebrow. "That's RIGHT! He used to give me that same look everytime he heard that word!" he laughed. "Stop confuzling me!" Sora stomped his feet. "Whatever, you be a good boy now" he disappeared.

"Wait!" Donald jumped at him, but he's been gone for like two minutes. "Nuts! He got away!" Donald growled. "Nuuutttsss!" Sora took out a bag of nuts from his pocket and started to eat. The other two looked at him. "Hey! I haven't eaten in a year!" Sora pointed. "That was weird anyway. Who gave him the same look?" Sora shrugged. "I think he was just trying to confuse ya" Goofy guessed. "Yeah, guess your right. Only one me!" Sora smiled. "And I'm glad" Donald mumbled. "The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee" he held up his card when it all of a sudden started to float. "It's possessed! Oh my gosh!" Sora began to run around until he was transported to a cloudy world. As he tripped, the Keyblade sealed the giant keyhole in the air.

"Ohh...Now I get it. That must be the light Sid was talking about" Sora looked up to the sky. "You now just get it when we got it a few hours ago?" Donald crossed his arms. "Would you deny the request of Riku and gravy?" Sora asked. Everybody gave him a weird look. "Sorry to run, Leon. But others worlds are calling" Sora turned to him. "Just don't break anything this time" Leon crossed his arms. "See you soon. Oh, and nice ass" Sora smiled. "Riiiiiight" Leon waved.


	11. He'll, Make a Man, Outta You!

Y'know, some mashed potatoes don't sound bad right now...Yeeeeaaaaaahhhhh, I'm trying to cram all this 'one world' stuff into one chapter, so don't be fooled by how many words there are!

Some where in the eastern part of space, a village was burning down. Some weird creepy looking guy with deranged eyes looked at the damage and smiled. "See that, Mulan? It's Shan-Yu, leader of the Hun army. C'mon girl, this is your big chance! I can see it now: Fa-Mulan whups public number one's ass! You gonna be famous! I'm talking A-list on the spot!" Mushu explained. "Mushu, I'm not sure...I haven't even joined the army yet. I have to take my father's place. I just hope I don't get caught" Mulan explained. "Whatever, you just scared! Admit it!" he pointed. "Aren't you?" she asked. "SEE! You are scared!" Mushu pointed. "I'm hungry!" Sora complained. "Shut up! You just ate all of the Pockies we had!" Donald looked back at him. "I want chicken!" Sora shouted. "Lets just keep walkin fellas" Goofy tried to calm them down.

Just then, they noticed a demon like shadow on a rock. "A Heartless?" Donald asked. "Lets get the jump on im" Sora nodded. "Gwarsh, maybe we should look before we leap!" Goofy called after them. "You wanna piece of me Heartless sucka!" Sora ran at the rock, only to trip on a bug. And that's when Mushu jumped into Mulan's arms out of fright. "Is that Mushu?" Goofy asked. "That's right! I know you've heard of me! I'm little, lethal, and legendary! So y'all better scram before I get my dander up!" Mushu pointed. "We missed you, Mushy!" Sora smiled. "Well you better hope I miss-Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Mushu looked at the three. "How's my little dragon buddy?" Sora asked.

"Do you know them?" Mulan asked. "Know them? We used to kick Heartless butt all the time! Yeah, I helped these guys out of a lot of tight spots. Cause I'm a mighty dragon, right?" he leaned against Sora's shoe. "Well..." Sora thought back. "C'mon Mushu! Light the fire!" Sora said anxiously. "I'm tryin!" Mushu tried to puff out some sparks. "Y'know you have fire magic, right?" Donald asked. "No time for joking, Donald!" Sora looked back at him. "Sure" Sora said dazed. "And..you are?" Sora asked. "I'm Mulan-I mean..." "Ping!" Mushu cut her off. "Mulan Ping?" Donald crossed his arms. "Just Ping. I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou" she turned her voice sorta manly. "You know Mushu?" Sora asked. "Mushu is one of my family's guardians" he/she explains (While she's Ping, I'll just call her a he to make things easier). "We didn't know we were borrowing a family guardian" Goofy stepped forward. "Yeah, dat's right! And that puts you three up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here! Well guess what, kiddies? It's payback time!" Mushu climbed up onto Ping's shoulder. "Mushu" Ping sighed. "They don't mind. Ain't that right?" Mushu asked. "Sounds fair, I guess" Sora pouted. "See Ping was just about to join the army" Mushu explained. "Would you join us? It'd be easier to fit in with guys like you" he asked. "Fit in?" Sora raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry about that" Mushu said nervously. "You're pretending to be a boy aren't ya?" Goofy asked. "You're a...girl?" Sora and Donald looked at her in disbelief. "You didn't notice?" Ping smiled. "I need to get my eyes checked" Sora shook his head. "Think it's working" he looked up to Mushu. "Nah! Those three would fall for anything" Mushu shook his head as they began to walk along. "Hey! I'm not the smartest person in the world y'know!" Sora called back. "I think we all know that" Donald walked past him.

-At the camp- Sora and the others walked along casually. "Remember girl, manly!" Mushu whispered to Ping. Stupidly, he put his legs together and tried hard not to swing his hips. "What's in this line?" Sora walked up behind tall guy. "Bout time we got some grub!" a short man with a black eye cut in front of Sora. "Hey! No cuts, no butts, no coconuts!" Sora pointed. The man turned around and punched Sora right in the face. Automatically, Sora let out a demonic growl as Donald tackled down the man. "Hey, a spot in line!" a skinny guy walked over. "I wonder what they're serving for lunch today" a huge fat guy walked between them. "Knuckle sandwiches!" the short one jumped at them. "That does it!" Sora jumped at the short guy and began to pull at his hair. "Please!" Ping shouted. "Please?" the skinny guy repeated with a disgusted look. "And thank you" Sora smiled. "What a girl!" the short one laughed. "Knock it off!" Ping cleared his throat. "Knock what off?" the short one asked. "Let's just get back in line, okay?" Ping said. "Who side are you on? I just got child abused!" Sora asked. "Want some more?" the short one asked. "Get back in line, maggots!" the captain walked along them (Some how, the captain didn't notice that there was a weird dog like thing and a duck guy in his camp?). Suddenly, some Heartless came out of the ground. "Oh yeah" the skinny guy said and then ran off with the other three. "Ping, I hope you got skills!" Sora got ready to fight.

-After the fight- "Your skills are impressive" Shang looked at Sora and the other three. "I get it from my mommy and daddy" Sora said in a cute little tone. "I am Ping of-" "You should leave" Shang interrupted Ping. "But that would dishonor my family!" he cameback. "Would you rather dishonor my troops?" Shang asked. "Hey guys, do you suddenly here some type of marching music?" Sora asked the other two. "Let's get down to business, to defeat, the Huns!" Shang began to sing to the music. All the troops lined up. "Did they send their daughters, when I asked, for sons?" Shang began to walk past them. "I'm no girly man!" Sora shouted. "You're the saddist bunch, I've ever met, but you can bet, before we're through. Mr. I'll, Make a Man, Outta You!" Shang walked up to Ping's face. "Tranquil, as a forest, but a fire, within!" Shang raced up a mountain, carrying some jugs of water, with the others trying to do the same. Sora and the others can be seen almost the last behind. "How come he gets to sing?" Sora asked.

Behind, Ping is just as bad. "Once you find your center, you are sure, to win!" Shang waited for the rest. "You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue. Some how I'll, make a man outta you!" he looked at them as Sora threw his jug down outta fury. "I'm never gonna catch my breath!" the skinny guy (I don't remeber their names, okay!) said as he ran through some fire torched arrows. "Say goodbye to those who knew me!" the short guy had his but on fire. "Boy was I a fool at school, for cutting gym!" the skinny guy tripped. "This guy got scared to death!" Mushu pointed to a dead guy. "Hope he doesn't see right through me!" Ping sighed. "Looks like my chance of living is looking pretty slim!" Sora sang as he tried to jump on the poles, but fell. "Be a man! You must be swift as coursing river!" Shang sang as Sora got carried down a river. "With all the force of a great typhoon!" he sang as Goofy got blown off a cliff. "With the strength of a raging fire. Myseterious as the dark side of the moon!" Shang sung as Donald was being cooked by the trio from before. "Time is racing toward us, before the Huns, arrive!" Shang said as everybody sat before him looking very tired and beaten.

"Heed my every order! And you _might_ survive!" he made a fist at Sora who was huggling his Riku plush. "You're a stupid boy, for the rage of war. So pack up, go home, you're through! How could I, make a man, outta you?" he threw Ping's stuff to Ping of course. But that's when Sora and the others decide to help him out. "Be a man! You must be swift as a coursing river!" they tried the pole thing again and started to get the hang of it. "With all the force of a great typhoon!" they try to carry the jugs up the mountain again. "With all the strength of a raging fire! Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!" they try to run through the arrows and barley get through. The music breaks down as Sora can be seen backflipping across the poles to land. Donald can be seen getting through the arrows without a scratch, and Goofy can be seen running up the mountain with Ping. It all ends with all of the troops up in the air, making a punching pose (You gotta love that song!).

-At the mountain top- "Good job troops" Shang nodded and then walked off. "I still want my own song" Sora pouted. "You'll never guess what I found out!" Mushu ran over. "What?" the others turned to him. "Shan Yu is in the cave right outside the village. "You'd think somebody notice" Sora peeked at where the cave was. "Why don't you guys go after him? That way you'll get even more notice!" Mushu suggested. "Will there be toast involved?" Sora asked. "Uh...sure" he shrugged. "Lets go!" Sora grabbed Ping's hand and ran into the cave. They found nothing, but a stinkin platter of Heartless al a Crap! "You suck at fighting with all that armor on" Sora wrapped his head with some bandages. "So what do we tell the captain?" Sora asked. "We tell him, that Ping, single handedly defeated a swarm of Heartless" Mushu guessed. "And what about my toast?" Sora asked. "Lets just go back to the village" Mushu began to walk back with the others following. They find that the whole village is burned down. "Captain, the enemy, where did they go?" Ping asked. "To the summit" Shang laid against the wall. "We'll stop em" he nodded. "It kinda is our fault" Goofy scratched the back of his head. "No, it's your fault! Now lets get to that summit!" Sora started for the summit.

After throwing a few people off the cliff, they reached the summit. Shan Yu stood at the stop and summoned his helicopter headed Heartless towards them. "Well, at least they're not that bad" Sora shrugged. Just then, behind the Heartless was...a line of angry snowmen (Please excuse my cake induced thoughts)! "Alimbal LIEEE!" Sora charged with his horrid battle cry. With only one minute to fight, Sora took care of some of the helicopters, but the snowmen almost got the best of him. Another line of the helicopters followed as Shan Yu ran down the hill and towards the bunch. "Let us handle it" the trio from before just happened to come along at random. Ping gets an idea and steals the firework and sets it to the ground. Grabbing Mushu, she lights it and aims at the mountain. "You missed! How could you miss? He was right in front of you!" Mushu yelled as he hit the mountain. An avalanche started and almost everybody was consumed within it, except for Sora who happeneed to have been sledding down the slope.

"Do it again!" Sora said once he reached the bottom. "Look out!" Ping pushed the captain, who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, outta the way. "You saved my life" he looked at Ping. "It was nothing" Ping shook his head. "Thanks to you, you have my full gratitude" the captain helped him up. Mushu just happen to pop outta the snow and started to walk over to them. "First she uses me as a lighter, than as a missle. I can't take this anymore! Lets go home, Mulan. Les go girl" Mushu blurted out. "Mulan? A woman?" Shang turned to Ping who was looking the other way. "Who's up for snow comes?" Sora came running over. "You knew, didn't you?" Shang glared at them. "Okay! I stole Riku's secret stash of happy pills, okay!" Sora fell to his knees. "You knew Ping was a woman!" he looked back over to him. "Oh, yeah" Sora shrugged. "The punishment of treason is death" the captain turned around. "Get out of my sight, all of you. You're dismissed" Shang began to walk away. "Oh yeah! Well, I didn't see you fight anybody!" Sora shouted.

Mulan took off her armor and undid her hair. "Thanks for helping out everyone" she turned to the trio. "Aww, it was nothin" Sora smiled. "You know your dad's gonna be as steamed as a chicken dumpling" Mushu sighed. "Yeah, I know" she sighed. "We'll take part of the blame, but mostly they will!" Sora held Donald and Goofy close to him. "Thanks guys" she smiled. As they walked off the summit, Shan Yu popped out of the snow like a zombie. Looking around, he let out a cry. "I didn't do it!" Sora began to run around in circles. Mulan looked to the cliff to see Shan Yu climbing down. "He's heading for the city! We've got to warn Shang" she looked to the others. "Awwwwww!" Sora complained. -At the city- "Shang! Shan Yu, he's still alive!" Mulan ran up to him. "And why should I believe you?" he asked. "Because if you don't believe her, you can believe my foot kicking your ass!" Sora walked up to him. "There he is!" Donald pointed to a completely noticeable guy on one of the roofs. "Quick, guard the emperor!" Shang told his troops, but only the odd trio went up there while the others turned into Nightwalkers.

"We'll handle them! You go protect the emperor" Sora and Mulan got infront of Shang. "That's an order, maggot!" Donald shouted. After taking care of the weirdos, they walked up to the enemy. "Not so fast, sucka!" Sora pointed. While Shan Yu was distracted by Sora, who was trying to dance, Shang got hold of the emperor and brought him inside. Shang Yu tried to run after them, but Sora slammed the door on Shang's foot and prepared to fight. "You can't over power me!" Shan Yu said as Sora tried to push him away while the others tried to fight off his bird. "Watch me!" Sora threw a dead rat at his face. Shan backed up in horror while Sora pulled off the finishing move of...grabbing hold of Shan's leg and breaking it.

-Later- "I have heard a great deal of you Fa Mulan. You stole your father's armor, ran away from home" the emperor said as she bowed before him. "We get the picture grandpa!" Sora sighed. "But, you have saved us all" the emperor bowed before her. Behind her, everybody in the city bowed. "Take this sword, so the world will know what you have done for China" the emperor handed Shan's horrid crooked sword to her. "Do you have something to say, Captain Shang?" the emperor asked. "Uh...thanks" he answered. "Thanks? Is that all there is to say? You must try harder if you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan" the emperor chuckled as Shang looked away nervously. Randomly, the sword began to glow and float (Like a bird!) into the air. Sora gasped and then pulled the Keyblade outta nowhere. Finally, he sealed the Keyhole. "Now they gotta let me go back to being a guardian!" Mushu walked over. "But we thought you were already a guardian" Goofy looked over to him. "Oh, well, that's all technical stuff!" "You tricked us! You little lizard!" Sora began to chase him. "Thank you, Sora, Donald, Goofy" Mulan chuckled. "It's what I do when I'm bored!" Sora waved as they walked off the steps.


	12. Sora, the Boyfriend Expert

All those times Sora had something happen to his back makes me wonder if he suffers from back problems. HMM...

Closing a giant door, the trio looked around a castle looking hallway. "What is this place?" Sora asked. "It's huge!" Donald gasped. "It's sorta gloomy, isn't it?" Goofy asked. "Well I now just the thing to help it get bright!" Sora took a ukelele out of his outfit. "You actually carry that thing around in your clothes?" Donald raised an eyebrow. "I'm so happy! Ha ha! Happy, lucky, lucky me! I just go my way, living everyday!" Sora began to sing in a high pitched voice. "I don't worry, worrying's not for me. Things that bother you, never bother me!" Sora pat Donald on the head. "Things that bother you, never bother me. I feel happy and fine ha ha! Living in the sunlight, living in the fun life, having a wonderful time! Haven't got a lot, I don't need a lot. Cause I only feel fine (I couldn't understand that sentence, so I'm not sure if it's right). Living in the sunlight, living in the fun life, having a wonderful time!" Sora stopped. "I guess that's why you're always happy" Donald shook his head in shame.

Suddenly a Shadow walked into an opened door. "After him gang!" Sora ran after it. Inside the parlor was a rose in some glass on a table. "Coolies" Donald walked over to it until a Heartless got in his way. Out of the ground and out of the wall, Shadows came and Sora, Donald, and Goofy were surrounded. After fighting for about 30 minutes, Sora and the others were exhausted. "Enough already!" Sora shouted. Just then, Beast slammed the door in. Some Shadows jumped at him, but he threw them to the wall. "Great timing! What up?" Sora asked as the Beast walked over to the table. Automatically, he wacked Sora to the wall. He pulled Goofy's ears and ripped the feathers off of Donald's head and ate them before throwing them to the floor. He carefully got the rose and left. "Gee, you think he forgot who we are?" Goofy asked as they came together. "But nobody could forget the cutest and coolest people around!" Sora made a saddy sad face. "Why'd he have to do that?" Donald unstuffed a pillow of its feathers and glued them to his head.

"Hey, ya know" Donald started after they looked around the main hall. "What?" Sora asked. "I thought I saw a lady at the top of the stairs" Donald pointed to the stairs. "Well if the Beast is here, then so is Belle!" Goofy guessed. "Who said you could be smart?" Sora pointed. So they ran to the top of the stairs, fought the things that come out of the wall when you least expect it and give you a heart attack, to a room. "What am I gonna do?" a female voice asked. Sora signaled them for a count and Donald burst him. "Hey! Who opened the door?" Donald growled. "Oh I'm so glad you're here!" Belle looked down at him and picked him up, huggling him (Who wouldn't want to huggle Donald?). "Sora, Goofy" she looked over to them. "Hiya!" Sora wacked a spider away from his face. "Put me down! Put me down!" Donald cried and was put down, dizzy.

"What's up with the Beast?" Sora asks. "I don't know, we don't talk like we used to" Belle answered. "Uh oh, boyfriend problems" Sora crossed his arms. "Isn't that why you're here?" she asked. "It is now" Sora nodded. "He's been acting strange lately. The only ones who might know why are in the dungeon" she explained. "Who locked who?" Sora asked. "The Beast locked up his servants" she finished. "Who would lock up there own servants? I mean, Riku's rich so it must be good for him to have servants whenever he needs them!" Sora stomped his foot. "But why?" Donald tried to get away from Sora's point. "I don't know" she answered. "Well, we'll let em out! Les go guys!" Sora headed for the door. -In the West Wing- Sora and the others walked along. "Where's the dungeon entrance anyway?" Sora walked over to an oddly placed wardrobe. "What's this?" Goofy peeked behind it to see a door. "Bingo was his name-O!" Sora cheered and tried to move the wardrobe. "Excuse you!" the wardrobe kicked him in the groin. "AHHAHAHA!" Sora rolled on the ground. "You guys move it!" Sora said in a high pitched tone. The others shrugged and moved it when she wasn't looking. "Oh, and I was just about to get comfortable" she sighed. "Well because of you, I can never be comfortable again!" Sora got up. "Can I help you?" she asked. "We need to get down to the dungeon" Goofy said. "You're here to rescue my friends? Why didn't you say so?" she asked. "Puuuhhh" Sora thought. "Sorry to startle you, I used to be human you know! Until the enchantress casted her spell" she smiled. "Reeeaaalllyyy?" Sora asked. "I was turned into a wardrobe when the prince was turned into a beast" she stopped. "The Beast is a prince?" Sora said, surprised. "Although his behavior was far from princely at that time" she sighed. "What happened?" Sora asked. "Well it was a cold winter's night" she started as the trio leaned in. "And that's all for right now, it'll give you something to look forward to" she smiled while the other three fell to the ground. "I want a story!" Sora pouted.

-In the place before the dungeon- An oddly shaped door blocked their way. Donald walked up to it and tried to push, but the eyes glowed and the arms began to move. "Uh oh!" he jumped away before it beat him to a pulp. The twin Heartless bumped their fists together and looked to the others. "I wish I had a door like that to keep Kairi out of my room!" Sora wacked at the keyhole and released the puffy black Heartless. It floated away and exploded into confetti. "Now lets get those servants out" Sora opened the door. "Anybody here?" Sora opened the door to nothing except some dish things. "There's nobody to rescue?" Donald asked. "Did somebody say rescue?" a French toned voice asked. "Shh. They might be one of them" another voice whispered. "Oh they look like nice boys to me" a womenly voice said. "We are nice! I help my mom plant flowers, I clean the blood off my daddy's sword. Heck I'm even a target for Mr. Sephiroth" Sora smiled.

Automatically, the candle holder, the tea pot and cup, and the clock jump off the boxes and walk over to them. "Oh, man, I'm off this stuff forever!" Sora took some dog food out of his pants and threw it to the side. They leaned down to them. "I'm Sora. Donald. Goofy" he said but they jumped back as Donald got a hold of Cogsworth. "Put me down! Your hands are cold!" he wiggled in Donald's hands. "I'm glad you're okay" Sora looked over to Lumiere. "But it is us who are glad to see you" he jumped on a chair. "Did somebody put a spell on you?" Goofy asked. "That's right! It was the enchantress!" Cogsworth answered. "That sounds pretty" Sora dazed off into his world again. "Yes, it was-Stop it! Put me down!" Cogsworth shrieked as Donald played with that thing that moves from side to side. He put him down and they continued with the story. And so they went through the trap door, past the man eating turtle and finally to the west wing where they ditched each other except for Cogsworth who went along.

-Up to Beast's room- "It's time you dealt with Belle" a raspy like voice said to the Beast. "She's scheming to take everything you have. This castle, your precious rose. And soon, your life. Trust no one, feed your anger! Only anger and vegetables will keep you strong!" a man in a black coat said. "I've had enough of strength. There's only one thing I want-" "What? To be loved and loved in return? Who could ever love a hairy guy?" the man cut him off who got a growl in return. Randomly, Sora broke down the door and took out a walkie talkie. "Sora, in position! G,D, you know what to do!" he yelled into it. Donald walked in, very humilated, next to Sora while Goofy spun in with Cogsworth and prepared to fight. "How freaky" the man in the coat put up a forcefield and disappeared. "Hey Prince!" Sora walked over. The Beast let out an ugly roar, knocking almost everybody back. "Aww, sounds like somebody's hungry!" Sora pointed. The Beast jumped at him and went all berserk.

While they fought, Cogsworth still tried to wake him up. While the Beast was down, Sora picked up Cogsworth and held him infront of his face. "Listen to the clock!" Sora kicked him in the face. "Cogsworth, what happened?" Beast asked. Cogsworth started to think when Sora stepped in. "You went psycho, need I go on about you might needing an asylum?" he stepped forward. "And you put everybody down in the dungeon" Donald said. "Who was the guy you were talking to?" Sora asked. "Xaldin. He used my anger to control me. He took all my pain, sorrow, sadness, and turned it all into rage!" he explained. "That must've been why you threw all your friends into-" "No smartness!" Sora covered Goofy's mouth. "Let's just go talk to Belle!" Sora turned around and headed out. When they got to Belle's room, they only found the wardrobe. "Where's Bell?" Sora asked. "She said something about chasing a man in black" she answered. "That fool! Why can't she do as she's told?" the Beast growled. "Because being told what to do is stupid!" Sora smiled.

-At the ball room- A Heartless in chains appeared. It flew around and went behind the glass, being weird and stuff. Sora jumped up at it when all of a sudden, the ground tried to eat him. "The floor is eating me!" Sora screamed before it spit him back out. It possessed the pillars and tried to scratch at him and even possessed the chandiler. "That's it!" Sora curld up into a ball and threw himself at it. "I didn't know you could do that!" Donald said. "You don't know anything about me!" Sora held a fist up with pride. Out of the Heartless bursted a new one. "Stupid piece of crap for crap!" Sora charged at it when it suddenly went invisible. Sora jumped onto it and then went to the chandiler, brought it down and spun it into the Heartless and ate some pie, all at the same time. Finally, it exploded into some flames. "This chapter's going by pretty fast" Sora said, but everybody ignored him as he always breaks the fourth wall.

"We did it!" Sora cheered to get some attention. "You're an idiot" the man's voice from before came from behind them. They turned around and he was blocking the door. "Farewell" he said as Sora ran at him. "What does he want here?" Beast asked. "He must be with Organization XIII. Ever heard of the Nobodies? Theyyyyuuuufoooooonaaah" Sora started to trail off because of boredom. As this happened, Belle and the servants came in. "Belle!" Beast jumped over to her. "I'm sorry, I wasn't myself. I hope I didn't hurt you" Beast tried to explain. She smiled and shook her head. "You don't have to apologize. But, I had hope you that you might have changed a little bit. I wish you could start trusting me!" she pointed. "I'm afraid time is running short" Lumiere said. "What do you mean?" Sora asked, even though he went to his little world again. Still dazed, he sealed the keyhole. "If you guys hear anything about the Heartless, Organization XIII, or Riku and the King, let us know" Sora said. The others nodded. "Okay, bye!" Sora and the others waved and stood there for about 5 minutes before actually leaving.


	13. Walk Among the Dead

ZzZzZzZzZz...(Is too busy sleeping to say anything except...ZzZzZzZzZz) Kinda...long...chapteZzZzZz

At the coliseum, a giant ugly rock guy fell to the ground, but was suddenly swinging in the air and then thrown off into the sky. Hercules held up his sword in triumph while the invisible crowd cheered for him. "I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind" Sora listened to his headphones. "Will you shut up!" Donald squawked. "Does that make me craaaa-ZEY! Does that make me craaaa-ZEY! Does that make me Craaaa-ZEY? Probably" Sora sang. Just then, a women screamed. "Rabid dogs!" Sora pointed at the Mad Dogs chasing her to the ground.

They ran over and Sora put his hand out. "No thanks, I'm fine" she shook her head. "I meant your wallet" Sora took off his headphones. So, she got up herself. "And you three are?" she asked. "I'm Sora" "Donald" "Goofy" "And Scooby!" Sora just happened to throw in. "Don't you have another time to be stupid?" Donald asked. "Only on Saturdays" Sora shrugged. "Name's Megara, but my friends call me Meg" Meg said. "So why're you three down here?" she asked. "We're looking for our skirt fellowed friend Hercules" Sora explained. "You three know wonderboy?" she asked. "Yep!" Donald nodded. "What's he up to?" Goofy asked. "As always, duking it out in the coliseum. I came down here to see if Hades would give him a break" she answered. "He's watched the Dukes of Hazard?" Sora said with stars in his eyes. Donald slapped him. "I mean, we'll tell Hades off for you" he held his head. "Thanks Sora" she smiled. And so, Sora and company went on their little nature hike.

"Man, what is up with all the fireflies here?" Sora beat the white glowing things out of his face. "Sora, those are souls!" Donald pointed. "Hey, I'm no Ichigo!" he beat another one down. Just as they were walking, they saw a man in black run right in front of them. "Organization XIII?" Donald guessed. "The Men in Black?" Sora guessed. "We're gonna listen to me, cause I'm always right" Donald pointed. "What about that one time you said to go left when he had to right?" Sora asked. Donald slapped him again. They ran down the soul filled jungle and into a small random cave when suddenly somebody was running at them. Sora took out his Keyblade and prepared to fight when..."Nice ass! I mean, run! Run away!" the person ran by with a weak sounding voice. "My butt?" Sora rubbed his butt.

And so, they walked on. "Hades! Come out you vandal!" Sora yelled. All he got was a seed stuck to his butt when a Creeper Plant shot him. They fought their way up the path of deadly flowers (Not just for taking out of the ground anymore!) -Elsewhere- (Yeah, I forgot a few parts, whatever) "Okay, so all you have to do is get rid of Hades and his little friends and then you're free as a bird" Hades explained to Auron. "We got a deal?" he asked. "This is my story, and you're not in it" Auron put his sword on his back. "What! Do you have any idea who you're talking to? I'm the Lord of the Dead!" he screamed. "No wonder no one wants to die" Auron smirked. "That's it! You're fired!" Hades out of complete random turned red and went at him.

Auron blocked his attack with his sword as Sora came in. "Who's the owner of this joint?" Sora yelled. "You again?" Hades looked up. Auron threw him back. "Fight!" he yelled to Sora. "What the hell is wrong with your arm?" Sora yelled. Auron was hit back out of Sora's distraction. "Fight!" Sora got in front of him.

They tried to fight, but lost because Sora was too busy counting his teeth. "32!" he cheered. "Whatever. Heroes are Zeroes here, with no matter how many teeth!" Hades smiled. "What'd you say 'bout me?" Sora growled. "We can't fight here, lets go!" Auron dragged Sora out. They got to the bridge and tried to close the door. "That should hold him" Sora smiled. "Don't be too sure of that" Auron pointed. Sora looked up and Hades was standing next to him. "Man! Thought that would work for sure" he walked over to Goofy and gave him two munny. They ran down the bridge, trying to kill all the Heartless and salesmen in their way. "Your pain shall be two-fold!" Sora and Auron put their weapons together and created a giant typhoon. "Out! Out! Out!" they ran out.

"Aw, man!" Sora plopped to the ground. "Are you some type of hero?" Sora looked to Auron. "No, I'm just an-" Sora tilted his head, "Auron" he finished. "Sounds popular" Sora guessed. "My name" Auron rolled his eyes. "Excuse his low IQ" Donald said. "Name's Sora" Sora got up. "Donald" "Goofy" they piled on top of him til he fell over. "I'm gonna need a chiropractor in a few days" Sora groaned. "Maybe it was fate we would meet. Do you need a guardian?" Auron asked. "Guardian? Thanks, but no thanks" Sora got up and walked away. -As they're walking- "What's wrong with your butt Sora?" Goofy asked. "Nobody's ever told me my butt was nice" he said in a dreamy/creepy way. "What about Riku?" Donald asked with no reason for answer. "He uses it as a shooting target" he shrugged.

So they started off running after seeing what look like a zombie. "We're locked in!" Sora ran into the wall with the humongo lock on it. "Can that open it?" Auron looked to Sora's Keyblade. "Iunno" he pointed it when all of a sudden, Cerberus jumped down from the ceiling. "Puppy!" Sora turned around. "Sora open the stupid thing!" Donald yelled. "Yeah, whatever" he pointed it and the lock disppeared. As the other two slipped by, Sora stopped midway. "Sora wait!" Donald said as Sora turned around and went back to Auron.

"Down boy!" Sora took out some doggie treats. Cerberus neared his hands and ate. "Aw! Who loves his "Kibbles 'n Rits?" Sora pet his head (Rits?). "Lookie what I got you?" Sora reached into his pocket and took out a Donald Duck toy. He tossed it and Cerberus caught it before running off like a happy dog. "You know that thing?" Auron asked. "Eh, he's cute" he answered. And so...they ran out! "Where's Auron?" Goofy asked. "He can take care of himself, so lets go" Sora headed for the stairway. -Elsewhere- "C'mon Wonderboy. Play hooky for a day, for all time's sake" Meg looked down at Herc. "They came to see me, they came to see a hero. I can't let them down" Herc looked down. Meg sighed. "Don't worry Meg. What does a hero need rest for?" he got up and smiled (Lots of things!). And so he walked out. "Sora, don't let me down" Meg sighed (Too late!).

And so, Herc walked out to a surprise..."Sora, Donald, Goofy. When'd you guys get here?" he asked. "Hey Herc" "Hi!" "Howdy there!" Sora looked back at Goofy. "This has got to stop Goofy, it's just gotta stop" Sora pointed. "You guys on another adventure?" Herc asked. Sora thought about all the stuff they're doing. "Stuff" he answered. "Jr. Heroes always busy" "You know it!" he and Sora high-fived each other. So they talked, and then they walked out to the training yard. "Hey champ, how ya feelin?" Phil checked some vases. "Best rest up for tomorrow's match. Nobody's gonna pay to see a worn-out hero...capiche? Remember what I told ya, victory comes down to 2 simple words: Eat, bathe, sleep" he said.

The trio started to laugh cause he still can't count. "How ya doin junior heroes!" Phil ran over to Sora and hugged him. "Lookin good Phil" Sora lied. "Never better" Phil said. "As if he could get any" Sora thought. "How have you guys been? Earned your "true hero" wings yet?" Phil asked. "I dun need to take this crap from you!" Sora yelled while the others stayed silent. "Nope, ain't got it yet" Phil turned around. So they decided to train and get hit with bad things all over again. But then, Herc walked into the middle of the arena and stood there...like a tree.

"You guys seen Meg?" Herc asked. "No" Sora shook his head. "Did you find the stone?" Sora asked. "No, it's been stolen. Someone in a black coat with white creatures" he explained. "Organization XIII!" Sora pointed. "Feeling under the weather?" Hades set a hand Herc's shoulder. "I thought staying in shape was part of the hero job" Hades turned around. "Oh, right! Hades, we gotta talk!" Sora said, but stood their long enough to get flicked back (Whatta wimp!). "I came to share some news about your little Nutmeg getting lost in the Underworld" he started.

"You mean you kidnapped her!" Herc yelled. "Details, who needs 'em?" Hades asked. "Alot of needy people!" Sora growled. Herc whistled and Pegasus flew over. "You can't leave now, you've got a match against the...eh, the bloodthirsty Hydra!" he said. "I mean, if you don't stick around. Who knows what "accidents" might happen." "Accidents you caused!" Sora pointed. "Like I said, details" Hades shrugged. "You're a coward!" Herc yelled. "Well, can't all be heroes" Hades disappeared.

Sora walked up to Herc and puffed his chest out. "Can you handle this?" Herc asked. "Yeah, we're heroes" Donald said. "Junior heroes, Donald" Goofy whispered. "We'll take care of Meg, you just focus on that hydropump" Sora said as Donald was beating Goofy behind him. "I'm countin on ya" Herc put his hands on his shoulders, then went over to Pegasus. "Gotta find Meg" he said, but Peg just flew off. "Just make us walk!" Sora yelled. And so, they wandered and pondered and londered the Underworld's stupid maze while Herc "killed" the Hydra.

But then, they walked up to the man in black. "Ah! You!" he turned around and took off his hood. "Wait a sec" he began. "Roxas?" he asked. "Exsqueeze me?" Sora put his hands out. "Roxas?" the guy called again. "Oh, it's no use" he sighed. "Huh? What're you talkin about?" Sora asked. "Let's see" the guy took a note out of his pocket. "Demyx, if the subject fails to repsond, use agression to liberate his true disposition. If that doesn't work, grab his butt. Right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one" Demyx put the note away.

"You're bizarre" Sora said. But then he took out the Olympus Stone. "He's gotta be the thief!" Goofy pointed. "No crap sherlock, that's just plain rude!" Demyx lifted it above his head and used it's power. Then took out his giant sitar and started to string. So Sora fought mostly using his wild dance and throwing his drumsticks at him. "Roxas" Demyx held his shoulder, but then dashed at Sora and slapped his butt before leaving. "Oh my gosh" Sora started. The other two turned to him. "I feel like a blushing puppy!" he held his cheeks (His FACE cheeks! FACE cheeks!). Donald picked up the stone and used the power.

So they went through the door, unlocked the Meg looking lock, and yada yada YA! They went in and made a striking pose. "I _should_ be a model" Sora thought. "Now that's what I call a key. Gee, thanks for your help! Now have a nice day!" Hades said and then left. "Sora, behind you!" Meg said. And ugly old Pete was there. "What's wrong, can't fight in the Underworld?" he asked. "Better think again!" Sora prepared to fight. But, Sora had to protect Meg alot which could've got him killed cause he wasn't fightin enough. "There's too many!" he backed up. "Lets go!" Donald nodded. Sora hit the dark rings and freed Meg. "Could've just done that in the first place" she mumbled.

"Sorry I'm late!" Herc threw some Heartless at Pete and ran over to them while whistling for Pegasus. "Back to the arena" he laid Meg on him. "What about you?" Sora asked. "I'm gonna teach these guys what happens when you mess with a true hero" he said. "Well, see ya!" Sora ran out. But as Sora ran out, Pegasus flew over to him. "Sora you've got to help him. Even Wonderboy has his limits" Meg said. Sora bumped his chets and nodded while whining as he walked back in. Inside, Herc was out numbered and Pete was about to call another order until Sora came and crashed the party as the place began to fall apart and looonnnggg sentence here.

"I'll deal with you nitwits next time!" Pete ran out. Thanks to Sora, the place was starting to fall apart. "Run for your lives!" Sora ran up, arms flapping. Skipping more parts cause this chapter's gettin too long, they make it back to the Coliseum to see it's getting torn down. "This can't be" Herc fell to his knees. And just as Sora runs in, he's crushed to the ground by some debris -please stand by- Meg and Phil carried Herc away while Sora got ready to fight. The Hydra goes down with the head falling last. Sora flicks his nose and turns to walk when the head suddenly jumps at him and bites onto his legs. "Oh my gosh! Oh my GOSH!" he yelled, hitting it with the Keyblade. -please stand by again-

"I owe you big time" Meg said. "It's no big deal. Just let us know if things go weirdo again. We'll take care of it!" Sora bumped his chest. "That's what heroes are for!" Donald said. "When'd you guys make hero?" Meg asked. "Puuuhhh" Sora stalled. "Don't be strangers" Meg crossed her arms. "Who am I?" Sora looked at his hands. Ooookay..."Hope you get better soon, Herc" Goofy said. "Phil" Donald turned to Phil. "Take care and come back if you need some more training" he shrugged.

"Here's the stone Herc" Sora tried to hand him the stone, but it started to glow and float. Sora smiled to the others, took out the Keyblade, and did what he does best. "See ya" Sora turned to the door, but then turned back. "Herc, who _named_ you Hercules? I mean-" but Sora was cut off by Goofy and Donald draggin him away.

Sorry you had to suffer a long chapter. I'll try and make the next one not as long.


	14. Back to the Past

Gimme a "C" gimme a "A" gimme "N" gimme a "D" gimme a "Y!" Now spell it out and get ready for more!

"Oh maan!" Sora held his tummy while in the cockpit of the Gummi ship. "What's your problem?" Donald asks. "I gotta gooo" he groans. "You know where the bathroom is" Donald rolls his eyes. Sora automatically gets up and runs to the back. So he leaves Donald and Goofy to talk to each other for a few minutes. "Hope we get to the castle soon" Goofy looks out the window. "If we can before Sora has another pit stop will be a relief" Donald shrugs. "I'll tell you what's a relief!" Sora comes running in, but then turns back and a flushing noise can be heard as the other two sweatdrop.

-Finally at the castle- "So this is your castle..." Sora looks around. "You guys tryin to outcool my house?" Sora asks. No answer. "Fools!" Sora yells. "Somethin don't feel right" Goofy looks around. "Yeah" Donald crosses his arms. "You'll never outcool me! Sora forever!" Sora yells. Chip 'n Dale run down the rail (That rhymed!) to them. "You're back!" Chip runs up to them. "_These_ are our engineers?" Sora raises an eyebrow.

"Let's go!" Dale jumps. "Queen Minnie needs to see you!" Chip jumps too. "Fine fine, but this place better have a bathroom" Sora shrugs. They walk up to the garden and look around. "Can't outcool my house" Sora mumbles as they look around when out of nowhere a bunch of Heartless pop up. "Hah! My house doesn't have Heartless!" Sora smiles. "Let's check out the Drive technique!" Sora runs over to Goofy. Goofy reaches his hand out, but instead a car comes out of nowhere. Sora gets in, checks the mirrors, buckles himself and starts to murder the Heartless. "See ya, suckas!" he leaves Donald and Goofy behind while he drives into the castle. "That's not even how you're supposed to Drive" Donald sweatdrops.

-Later- "Your Majesty, Queen Minnie! We're back!" Donald salutes. "You're here!" she smiles. "Did you happen to call us?" Goofy salutes. "Yes" she nods. "Where's the bathroom?" Sora walks over and puts his hands on Donald and Goofy. She smiles. "Excuse him. This is our friend, Stupi-I mean, Sora" Donald brings him to the ground. "What's my homie G from Dis-NEY Ca-STLE?" Sora smiles. "Oh, Sora!" she smiles. "The king says you're a very brave young man in his letters" she says. Sora flicks his nose or something. "Do you know where he is?" Sora asks. She shakes her head.

"What're Heartless doing in your castle?" Donald asks. "So those are the Heartless" she turns to the side. "Don't worry, we'll take care of them. They're not stoppin me from gettin to a bathroom!" Sora says. "I know I can count on you Sora" she smiles. "I can't even count!" Sora says outta random. "I'd like to show you all something if you'd please escort me to the audience chamber" she nods. The three salute. "I forgot to warn eveybody in the castle about the danger!" she gasps. "We'll go tell. Let's split up ga-" "Sora, you're stupid, and you'll get lost. Just escort Minnie" Donald says. "Fine" he sighs.

And so, Sora fought his way with Minnie across a wave of Heartless. "You can take my freedom, but you can't take my bathroom!" Sora burst through them. Minnie unlocks the seal on the room and they both go only to find more Heartless! Sora looks back at her and to the Heartless. "For the Queen. Ihavethespikeisthairintheworld!" Sora does a bad battle cry and kills all the Heartless so she can get through. But more come along anyway. "Gimme a break!" he complains. The queen searches for a switch and the ground moves, exposing some UV light. "I'm blind!" Sora runs around with his _eyes_ _closed _and falls down the stairs.

-Anyways- "This is the castle's cherished Cornerstone...But look the thorn-" "OUCH! GOOD LORD!" Sora cries as a thorn has struck him in the hand. "You got a band-aid the size of a bird?" he walks over when a dark splash of weirdness explodes in. "Maleficent!" Donald squawks. "No way!" Sora jumps back. "Well well well, what have we he-" "Cut the crap you old hag!" Sora tries to stop the bleeding in his hand. So she disappears. "Nothing like this has ever happened before. I looked through all the records" Minnie sighs.

"We should ask somebody who knows lotsa stuff the isn't in any book!" Goofy states the obvious. "Mer-" "Bill Nye the Science Guy!" Sora shouts. Everybody looks at him. Outta nowhere, the theme song to the show comes on and Sora starts to breakdance. "Bill! Bill! Bill!" he cheers. -At Hollow Bastion- "Anybody home?" Sora asks, still dancing. Out of the poof of the Mysterious Cloud on the Ground, Merlin appears. "What's all the-" but he's broken when Donald starts all his weirdness talk of the castle. -Back at the castle- They appear there. "Puuuhhh" Sora starts to trail off into his happy place.

"Sora" Riku calls. It's Halloween! Sora runs over to a clearing of dead trees. "I get to be the vampire this year" Riku leans against a tree in his awesome vampire costume. "And who do I get to be?" Sora asks. Riku smiles, showing his fangs. "You get to be the cup of noodles" Riku pulls a huge cup-of-noodle soup cup and puts it on Sora (Cup-of-noodles...?). "I love Ramen!" Sora shouts while the others look at him like he's crazy. "To Oblivion!" Sora opens the white door. Out of the white door, the trio is thrown out. "There's the Cornerstone!" Goofy points. "What's going on? I'm all black and white! I've gone colorblind!" Sora starts to run around when Pete runs over. "Hey, you guys seen any bad guys around here?" he asks. Donald and Goofy point at him, but Sora points at Donald. "Why I oughta...!" Pete starts, but decides to let them off easy.

"There's our peon" Sora gives the other two a thumbs up. So they follow him to the docks. "You squirts got a bone to pick with me?" Pete asks. "More than one. Like two!" Sora points. "Thems fightin words" Pete winds his arms. "Who says _THAT_ anymore?" Sora mumbles. But then, Pete decides to walk off, but the trio gets in front of him. "Not so fast!" Sora steps forward. Sora keeps running, jumping, and kicking at Pete until he's down. "What's you punks' beef with me anyways?" Pete falls rubbing his head. "Beef, the other white meat. Which must be _especially _white in this world" Sora thinks. "Ya new around here?" Pete asks.

"Cut the beef" Sora points. "Whoa!" Pete for some reason tries to get up, but falls back down with some weird cracking noise. "That's groosss!" Sora sticks his tongue out. "Somethin don't seem quite right here. Are you sure you're Pete?" Goofy walks over. "Of course I'm Pete! I'm captai-" but he stops because of that weird cracking noise again. "Make it STOP!" Sora holds his head. "Maybe we made a mistake?" Goofy whispers. "Yeah, that cracking noise is more evil than him" Sora holds his arms.

"Sorry we attacked ya captain Pete" Goofy walks over. "Well if you're really sorry, go find my boat!" Pete says and than falls back over as the trio goes over to help. So after doing a few things, they find a Deja Vu window. Inside, the Heartless are going into the windows and the trio are being spit out by the door. "This looks like a job for-" "Lets get going!" Donald cuts Sora off. Sora goes to the contruction window. "You don't look through window, window looks through you!" he laughs while the other two sweatdrop. So they go in. "What're they building?" Sora asks. "Look out!" Goofy says, but it's too late cause the Hammer guy already crushed Sora, but Mickey swings by and kicks the guy off.

"Heartless! I knew it!" Sora looks up at the other Hammer guys above them. "He really saved the day, but I don't see him saving the night!" Sora waves up to the king. So while they're fighting, Sora charges after one of the Hammer guys, but runs off the plank and floats in midair above the ground. "Talk about breaking the fourth wall" he walks back over. "How'd ya like that?" Sora says after the battle, but then the king runs over and shakes his hand before running off. "Hey look" Donald points to another window thing. Anyways, they go to the next window.

"The town's shrunk!" Sora looks around. "Or maybe we got bigger" Goofy says. "Why don't you wear any pants!" Sora yells. "Hey! Look at the toy cannons!" Sora takes a step and crushes one of the houses. "Sorry!" he yells down to the people who're running out. "That looked like an orphange" Donald sweatdrops. Sora walks up to the cannons and examines them when..."AW, MY EYE! MY EYE! THAT STUPID THING SHOT ME IN THE EYE! I'M GONNA KILL THE MOTH-" -please stand by- After _that_ fight, they go to the next window. An apartment building is on fire and moving like it's sick. "Okay, so tell me, how did they manage to get _all_ the furniture out of a place like this? Are there even people stuck inside?" Sora looks to the stuff in the corner. After defeating the Heartless and getting ran over, the apartment eventually stops shaking. "This is so twisted" Sora shakes his head.

They end up in the next window that makes absolutely no sense because everything in the room is being sucked into this weird blackhole that happened to be in the middle of the room. So after hitting it a few times, the job is done until..."It's got my leg! Somebody friggin help me!" Sora screamed -please stand by again-

"So it was Pete after all" Sora says. "Still, somethin ain't right" Goofy shrugs. "Put some pants on! Anyways, the Pete here is a little different" Sora starts. "Look!" Donald points to the Pete of the future. He runs off. "Look!" Goofy points to where the Cornerstone was. "We've been speckledorfed!" Sora gasps with those lines of surprise coming off him. "What the heck!" he looks around. But then the past Pete runs by. "Hold it right there, buster!" Sora calls. "No way small fry, I finally found the guy who stole my boat!" Pete says. "Yeah, you!" Donald says. "That's...No! Some guy that looks like me" he gets back to running. "Which is it?" Sora holds his head and it suddenly starts to smoke.

The three get there just in time to see past Pete get punched to the warf. "Guess the past Pete is really light weighted" Sora shrugs. The future Pete gets on top of the boat and tries to sail it off, but Sora throws a bowling ball at him and he's knocked off the boat. "All hail the mighty bowling ball!" Sora holds it up while Pete gets up and escapes.

So they come up to the warf just in time to see F Pete punch P Pete in the face with weird sound affects. "Try us!" Sora gets in front of P Pete, who happens to burst though.

After a long battle..."It serves you right!" P Pete says. F Pete summons his door and leaves. "Sora!" Donald points. "Right!" Sora points the Keyblade at the door and seals it. "Who was that creep anyway?" P Pete asks. "Hello? That-" but Sora is cut off by Goofy holding his mouth. "Sorry I put you guys through all the trouble" Pete says. "Well don't make a habit of it" Donald says. "Well I'll let you pilot my boat" he says. "Yay!" the trio cheers.

-I know this chapter is long- Sora is nodding his head to the music and shakin butt in Donald's face while dangerously spinning the wheel every once in a while. Donald jumps up and pulls the bell as an SOS before Sora almost crashes into the port. So they put the Cornerstone back and head back into the Door of Wonders.

-Back at the castle- The thorns starts to disappear. "By george they did it!" Merlin looks around. "Let's have an acorn party to celebrate!" Dale cheers. The trio breaks down the door. "Well done. Thanks to your bravery, the castle is safe again "Hope you boys weren't reckless now?" Merlin asks. "Of course no-" "LIAR!" Sora yells at Donald. From the stairs, Daisy walks into the room. "Who dat?" Sora asks. "Daisy is Donald's special sweetheart" Goofy says. "WhoOoOoOoO!" Sora cheers. She turns to Donald all angry faced. "You forgot about our date again! You'd better have a good excuse!" she points.

"But Daisy...I" Donald starts. "I know it's a mission, but at least come back some time!" she points. He looks over to Sora, but he just looks around innocently. "Sora!" Donald groans. "Ditching your date is a definite no-no" Sora waves his finger. Donald looks over to the door and smirks. "Donald!" Merlin growls. "Just be a minute!" he heads for the door. "Leaving?" Daisy grabs his tail feathers. "Of course not!" he takes off. "OoOoOoO, she gonna get you!" Sora laughs. "Oh, look!" Minnie looks over to the Cornerstone. Sora powers up the Keyblade and does his thing.

"We need Donald for a just little while longer" Sora goes over to Daisy. "How much longer?" she asks. "Iunno, when's his bedtime?" Sora asks. "I'll be back soon, Daisy" Donald says. She nods. "Don't worry, Minnie, we'll return soon" Goofy says. "Please tell the king, we're still looking for him, and to bring some candy when we meet up!" Sora says. "I will!" she nods. "See ya soon!" the chipmunks wave. "Think wisely" Merlin says. "Oh, what type of good-bye is that!" Sora points to Merlin. "But it's-" "Bill Nye the Sceince Guy is better than you!" Sora shouts before running off.


	15. Pirates Ahoy!

"Oh my gosh, I didn't even know things were always black and white in the past" Sora holds his head. "Colors were never invented" Goofy shrugs. "And you guys said you were from the time..." Sora started. "You're both OLD!" he yells and then starts to cry bloody murder. "Maybe we should just dump him somewhere" Donald thinks.

The Gummi ship crashes dead onto a bridge and the team jumps out. "I'm never letting you drive again!" Donald points to Sora. "Hey, I'm 15, I should be able to get my pilot's license so I can stand in for grandpa!" Sora points back. "I'm not old!" Donald squawks as the walk. "Suuure you're not, gramps" Sora smiles down to him, but ends up walking straight into a pole. "I'm gonna die!" he runs around the corner. But they stop and look around. "This place is..." Sora starts. "Kinda different" Goofy finishes. "This place looks so real, it makes me feel stupid" Sora walks up to the bell. "You're right about one thing" Donald rolls his eyes. "And it makes me feel like a cartoon! I'm not a flat piece of paper!" Sora yells.

Suddenly, some screams come from down below. "Something's goin down!" Sora goes to the edge. "Organization XIII?" Goofy asks. "Or the Heartless" Donald jumps in. "Only one way to find out" Sora sighs. He gets onto the ledge. "GERONIMO!" and jumps. After Sora's stunt, they find Pete talkin to some pirates. "Hey fatty!" he runs over. "Ya see! Those're the punks I was talkin bout " Pete points. "It's Sora, Donald, and Goofy! Yeah, we be punks! We flip you like an omlette! Don't forget it!" Sora steps forward even though he trembles remembering his past. "That we won't. I'll engrave it on your tombstone to be sure" Barbossa says. "Now that's mean" Sora starts to tear up.

"Half of you men stay here and fight these cullies and the rest find that medallion" Barbossa directs. "Nobody calls me a cully! That sounds like a girly word!" Sora charges at them, but can't hurt them. "Witches!" he points. Then the moon comes out and they turn into their skeleton forms. "Good grief!" Sora yells and then vomits to the side. Then they beat them up.

So they head into town where Elizabeth is being kidnapped and Will comes running along into the Heartless. "Watch out!" Donald squawks. "You better run for the hills!" Sora prepares to fight. Will leaves while they fight and then they meet up again. "Name's Sora, Donald, and Goofy" Sora says. "I'm Will" Will introduces himself. Sora randomly takes his hand and feels it. "He feels so different!" Sora raises an eyebrow. The others sweatdrop.

After getting an explanation, they head for the docks. "We're too late" Will sighs. "Wha?" Sora looks up at him. "Those pirates took Miss Swann and I'll never be able to find her" he explains. "Tch, ooooo too bad" Sora shakes his head. "Then she's long gone mate. The Black Pearl is nigh uncatchable. Best find yourself another girl mate" a voice says. "You...what're you doing aboard the Interceptor, she's off limits to civilians" Will walks over. "Ships are now boys or girls?" Sora thinks as the guy talks up until he says he's a pirate. "A pirate!" Sora smiles.

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please" Jack sits up. "Take me with you to take back Miss Swann. I got you out of that jail cell. Do this to repay your debt" Will says. "You'll have to win fair lady's heart alone, mate. I see no profit for me" he waves his finger. "C'mon Captain Crunch!" Sora whines. "Are you sure you can sail her on your own?" Will asks. "You've a point there" Jack shrugs. "Thanks, Sparrow" Will walks onto the ship. "CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow" Jack guns him. "I'm Sora and these are my lackies Donald and Goofy" "I'm Will Turner" Will introduces himself. "No doubt short for your father eh?" Jack guesses. "Yes" "Well, Mr. Turner. You get us ready to make way, I've got some effects to liberate" "Aye-aye, but hurry!" "Naturally"

"You really wanna be a pirate?" Goofy asks. "Of course not!" Sora says, hiding an eyepatch and some pegs legs behind his back. "What do you make of this Will?" Jack asks. "He's real looking and we just met him" Sora shrugs. "I think my lucks about to change" Jack smiles. "You have a cool beard!" Sora points.

So they reach that cave place. "You three stay here and guard the ship" Jack says. "Aw, why?" Sora whines. "We're going to rescue Elizabeth" Will says. "Plus, guarding the ship is givin to the bravest and best pirates" Jack says before they both run off. -A few minutes later- "I think Jack was tryin to con us" Sora sighs. "You finally got that after how many minutes? And what're you wearing over you eye?" Donald asks. "Nothin" Sora slowly takes the eyepatch off and hides it behind his back. Just then, Jack and Elizabeth come running over. "Lets go!" Will says. "Where's Jack?" Goofy asks. "Well..."

"You knocked him out with a paddle?" Donald crosses his arms. "All hail the mighty paddle!" Sora picks one up and gets on his knees. So they go back and fight the pirates that were chasing them until the fire's lit and they take off. -On the ship- "Is it true? You gave Barbossa my name instead of yours?" Will asks. "Why choose my name?" "I don't know" "Elizabeth, where did you get that?" "It's yours, from when we found you floating at sea" "After all this time I thought I lost it. It was a gift my father sent" "I'm s-" "Say HEEEY HOOO! Say HEEY HOOO!" Sora comes walking in pouring something from a bottle onto his head. "Les party!" he runs around. "Is that wine?" Will asks. "It's soda. He thinks he's drunk" Donald shakes his head.

So while Sora ran around "drunk" the Black Pearl came up to the ship. "Will look!" Elizabeth points to the Pearl. "Now shake your butt like a beaver!" Sora rolls on the deck. "What do we do now?" Donald asks. "I wonder what Jackie would do!" Sora gets up and walks over. "He'd probably run for it" Will guess. "Who's up for swimm-" Sora gets cut off by the boat shaking. Will gets knocked over the edge. "Will!" Elizabeth screams. "Everyone hit the deck!" Goofy calls. Sora bangs his fist on the deck exactly when the cannon ball hits them. "I'm so strong!" he smiles. Sora looks over to the medallion and picks it up.

"We're just gonna have to fight and beat those pirates down!" Sora gets up. "All cannons aim for the Black Pearl! Fire on my mark!" Sora directs to nobody. "Who're you talking to?" Donald asks. "The crew" Sora rolls his eyes. "FIREEEEEEE on the poopdeck!" he points his Keyblade at the Pearl and all of a sudden, the cannons fire. "Oh, I'm magic" Sora crosses his arms.

"We beat the pirates!" Sora cheers. "Well did you now laddie?" Barbossa asks. "Just for one time, let me have _my_ moment" Sora mumbles as he turns around. "Jack!" Sora sees him and Elizabeth being held by some other pirates and to see they're surrounded. "I'll be havin that medallion" Barbossa looks over to the medallion hanging in Sora's hands. "Sucks for you!" Sora points. "Unless it's more important than their lives" he looks over to the hostages. "Well..." Sora thinks. "Barbossa!" Will comes out of nowhere and points a gun. "She goes free!" "Go ahead boy, shoot! We can't die" Barbossa says. "Ew, gross" Sora sticks out his tongue. "You can't, but I can!" Will points the gun at his head. "Will's a suicide man!" Sora points.

"My name's Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Turner and his blood runs through my veins" he explains. "Ewww, nasty" Sora still complains. "Now let them go or I'll pull the trigger" Will jumps down to the deck. "Name your terms...Mr. T" Barbossa says. "I pity the fool!" Sora laughs. "Release Elizabeth, and Sora, and Donald, and Goofy too!" he demands. "Anythin else?" Barbossa asks while Jack nudges for him to release him. "Leave!" Will demands. "Agreed, we shall leave, but the Heartless stay!" Barbossa bows. Just then, Pete pushes Will forward and summons some Heartless. "Now that's no fair" Sora pouts.

So afterwards, Sora and the rest are locked down in the brig. "This is the last time I ever trust a pirate" Sora pouts. "Good choice, mate" Jack cuts his rope. "Oh, you had a knife with you this whole time?" Sora looks up at him. Jack smiles nervously as Sora gets up and rolls his jacket's short sleeves to his shoulder. Soooo, they get rid of the Heartless and the dynamite, and the bad comedian they left behind. "All clear" Sora looks around. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship. But I'll be havin her back soon" Jack takes hold of the wheel.

"Oooh, somebody's in trouble!" Sora laughs. "Now, lets be tryin this again! The last of the Aztec treasure has been blah blah blah free us from this curse forever! This time for sure!" Barbossa announces to his crew. "Ahoy! Treasure mateys!" Sora runs in. "Not possible!" Barbossa gasps. "Not probable! We're alive and we're pirates!" Donald says. "Captain Jack Sparrow" "Spikey King Sora!" "Blue Magician Donald Duck" "Dog Faced Goofy, too" they step forward (In a weird way, Sora _does_ kinda look like a pirate). "So you wanna be pirates? Best save the acting for the nursery. After them!" Barbossa points.

And Sora kicks the last one in the butt. "No more playacting now!" he smiles. "Thank you, Sora" Will runs over. "Uh, where's Jack?" Goofy asks. "In the great unknown!" Sora looks up to the hole in the cave. "Or over there" Donald points to where Jack and Barbossa are fighting. "Jack! Get him!" Sora cheers. "Huh?" Jack looks over right when Barbossa stabs him. "Jack!" Sora gasps. "You're a fool, Jack" Barbossa smirks. Jack stumbles back into the light only to see he's a skeleton man too. "Jack..." Will sighs in relief. And so, Barbossa calls Pete, who summons a light sucking monster to the scene.

The others fight with all they got in there nonpolygonic arms and finish up with Jack and Sora's duo attack. "This ain't over!" Pete runs off. "Maybe for you!" Sora calls. "Care to surrender, Barbossa?" Jack asks. Barbossa draws his sword. "I think that's a no" Sora shakes his head. "Well enough of this then..." Jack drops his sword and draws a gun. "What say you we call it a draw?" he asks. "Talk about bad grammar" Sora thinks. "How many times do I have to tell ya?" Barbossa asks. Jack throws something and then shoots. Barbossa laughs for no apparent reason. "Laugh while you can Barbossa!" Will drops two medallions into the chest.

"I feel...cold" Barbossa says and then drops dead. "I feel...hungry. Lets go get something to eat! I haven't eaten for some time" Sora breaks the cool silence. "What now, Jack?" Will asks. "Whatever I want now that the Pearl is mine again" he answers. "That she is. Thank you, Jack" Will looks over to the ship. Jack covers his head. "Is it raining?" Sora looks up. "Didn't want you hittin me again" he answers. Will throws a paddle he was hiding to the side. "Good luck, Jack" Sora looks over to him. "And remember to be good" Donald points. "I'm off" he slowly backs up. As he turns around, Elizabeth is running towards him and he opens his arms only to see..."Will!" she runs into Will's arms. "Ouch" Sora shakes his head.

"Good for them" Sora smiles. "Hey Sora, how come your face is all red?" Goofy asks. "What? It's not red" Sora tries to hide his cherry red face. "Aw, I know who you're thinking about" Donald puts his hands on his hips. "No, I just have hives! I'm not thinking about me and Riku hugging and rolling in a field of candy" Sora basically blurts out the truth. Suddenly, Jack's compass begins to glow and float while Sora does his thang. "You know...for a minute there, I thought we were gonna lose Donald to the curse of the treasure" Sora smiles "Me too!" Goofy laughs. "WHAT?" Donald yells. "What about you?" Jack asks. "Eh, me, not so much" Sora fixes the crown on his head into place.


End file.
